The 14 Days of Valentines
by The Past
Summary: In the aim to impress Rogue on Valentines Day Remy unintentionally gets the other guys in trouble with their own girls. Romy. Hints of Jott, Kiotr, BobbyJubilee, TabithaPietro, KurtAmanda, Jonda and Loro to come. Rating to increase.
1. Chapter One

**The 14 Days of Valentines.**

**Summary:** In the aim to impress Rogue on Valentines Day Remy unintentionally gets the other guys in trouble with their own girls. Romy, Jott, Kiotr, Bobby/Jubilee, Tabitha/Pietro, possibly Kurt/Amanda, Jonda and Loro to come, maybe a few others. Rating to increase with later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Simple, me no own, but I do have Gambit tied to a chair in my wardrobe...

**Authors Note:** Set in future Xavier saw, thus Piotr and Remy are part of the household and no longer enemies to the X-Men. This also means Rogue has absorbed Carol Danvers so has all her powers (Flight, strength, invulnerability) and can control her absorption (As I am lead to believe she has control over after seeing pictures of her not wearing gloves).

The idea for this came from the Simpsons in which Abu is trying to impress/make it up to his wife before Valentines day for working so much. The idea is basically the same here, Remy is going all out for Rogue but at the same time is (unintentionally) showing up the rest of the male mutants, who are suffering the wrath of their female partners for their 'lack of romance' compared to the Cajun.

I don't have any real feelings on the whole Bobby/Jubilee relationship, even if they do seem insane enough to deserve each other, but I needed more couples in the story to make it funny. Same for Tabby and the speedster, but I think they would be a fun couple to play with and also completely insane. As for the others, I think Kurt and Amanda are cute together, same for Kitty and Piotr. Logan and Ororo are so good together, she calms him down I think. I cannot stand to see Wanda with Toad and find it funny with her having to deal with Pyro. Scott and Jean, well its face it, they are meant to be, no matter what version of X-Men there is. And my two favs? How can Rogue and Remy not be together!

Most of the chapter are designed to be short, as it only shows a small segment during the day at the time Remy shows his surprises off. The '14th' should be longer than the rest... Note I said 'should be'...

Please excuse my French and German, I am working of the language translator on so please do correct me if I get any of it wrong. Unfortunately they do not have English to Russian on it so if anyone knows a good FREE translation site for it please tell me. And as always, can you pick out my references/quotes?

----

**Chapter One: It is Never Too Early For Chocolate**

**February 1st**

Moaning low in her throat Rogue rubbed her face with the palms of her hands, trying to push back sleep as she yawned. No matter how many years she had lived in the mansion she had never gotten use to waking up early and since graduation it had gotten even worse. Before it was to make sure they were not late for school and six am Danger Room training twice a week for the official X-Men team, now it was six am everyday for training. To put it simply, she was not a morning person and with her temper the rest of the team knew it.

Inhaling deeply with a smile on her face at the thought of her daily morning vision as she stretched her body over the bed - slightly disappointed to find herself alone - Rogue frozen at the shot of scent she just got. It was definitely not a smell she was use to in her bedroom, hell it was one rarely smelt in the household. Pancakes, eatable ones. Opening her eyes a slit so they were not be overwhelmed by the sudden light of morning Rogue gradually drew her eyelids back to find a man stretched along the end of her bed. Her man. Remy.

Laying on his side the Cajun propped his elbow into her - since it was technically her room, even though they shared it - bed and rested his chin in his hand, dressed only in a pair of tight jeans and watching the Goth as she slowly woke, a slight smile gracing his features. Guess she wasn't going to miss out on her good morning view after all. "Mornin' chèrie."

"Mornin'." _Damn, it's unfair he can look so good this early._ "Is that pancakes Ah smell?"

"Oui." Rolling backwards off the bed and landing gracefully on his feet Remy leant down past the edge of the bed and came back with a covered tray between his hands. Walking around to her side of the bed he placed it on her lap before moving around the bed to lie on his normal half.

"What's this?"

"W'at it look like chère?" Pulling back the cloth used to cover the tray he revealed a plate full of pancakes and a large glass of orange juice beside her daily morning cup of black coffee. "Breakfast."

"Hold on, yah got out of bed before," Looking over to her alarm clock Rogue raised an eyebrow at the time. "5:45 in the mornin' to make meh breakfast? Who are yah and what yah done to mah Cajun?"

"Quoi?" (_What?)_

"Remy LeBeau, in all the tahme yah've been at the mansion Ah have never seen yah up before 10 am unless yah have a Danger Room session, which since yah not an active X-Man yah don't have to do much. And then yah spend most the rest of the day gettin' back at Scott for wakin' yah up early. Hell, from the memories Ah got off yah, when yah were back in N'Awleans yah never got up before ten then either."

His confused look was quickly replaced by a beaming smile. "Oui, but Remy don't mind gettin' up early for ma chère."

Rogue stared at him for a moment as if he suddenly started perching the need for more Danger Room and wearing red sunglasses... like a certain fearless leader. She let out a sigh of a chuckle as she shook her head, looking down at the food in her lap. Picking up the fork provided Rogue cut into one pancakes but paused to study the meal closer, dark spots rested among the golden cakes. Recognizable dark spots.

"Chocolate chip pancakes? Isn't it a bit early in the mornin' for chocolate?"

"Non chère, never too early for chocolate. Like it never too early for bourbon." Seeing her raise an eyebrow at his alcohol comment Remy smiled and quickly changed the subject, no need making her think he was an alcoholic. "Plus ya will need da energy for Danger Room."

Shaking her head at him yet again a touch of a smile appeared on her lips as she stabbed at the piece of food with her fork. "What is this all for Swamp Rat?" Bringing the chunk up her mouth Rogue's eyebrows shot up. The pancakes were really REALLY good.

"Valentines Day." He answered calmly as he sipped at her glass of orange juice on the tray.

"Valentahnes? That ain't 'til the fourteenth Remy."

"Oui, Remy knows, but 'e wants to make ya feel special Roguey."

Leaning over she quickly planted her lips against his, her tone becoming soft to show the emotion she hid from the others in the house. "Yah 'ready do sugah."

Remy returned the kiss with a smile. "But Remy wants to treat ya dis Valentines chère, so dat means somethin' everyday 'til 'nd includin' Valentines Day."

Rogue started to choke on her mouthful of breakfast as what he said registered with her. Taking a mouthful of coffee to clear her throat she stared at the man beside from her. "Fourteen days of this!"

"Well, not dis," He waved his hand at the food. "But other surprises. Remy don't wanna get predictable by doin' breakfast in bed every day. Dey'll be all different, Ah promise."

"Remy, yah don't have to do this-"

"Oui, Remy does." Remy interrupted before giving her light kiss on the lips and getting to his feet. "Enjoy chèrie, but remember, we got Danger Room in fifteen minutes."

She rolled her eyes in his direction. "How could Ah forget?"

----

**Later.**

"He did what? That is, like, so sweet!"

"Apart from the fact Ah'll be workin' that chocolate off for the next month." Rogue answered as she peeled off her trench coat that had seems to had stuck itself to her during training. She hardly broke a sweat during battle thanks to her strength and invulnerability but after one of Logan's training sessions it seemed to pour off her, but then again she was up against fifty ton enemies in the Danger Room. It pushed her to her limits.

Smiling at her teammate Jean dropped herself down next to the Goth on the bench running down the middle of the room, pulling off her black head piece. They had all just finished a two hour training session and the team had broken up to change in their gender specific changing rooms, which had been added to the underground level with the increase in the mutants to train. Both rooms were complete with labeled lockers for each mansion member as well as multiple showers and private changing areas. "You say this was a lead up to Valentines day? Fourteen days of it?" Her smile was quickly replaced with a frown. "Scott's never done anything like that for me."

"Well it is Scott." Kitty grinned as she pulled out her shower gear and a bright pink towel from her locker. "But, like, Piotr's never done anything like that before either. I mean, he's, like, sweet and all but not as romantic as Remy."

Rogue rolled her eyes at the two girls as she snapped off her belt and stuffed it into her locker with her coat, quickly followed by her boots. "But fourteen days is just so much. It's overwhelmin'."

"Are you referring to the training child? You have never had trouble with it before." Storm asked as she entered the room, completely missing most of the conversation.

"No Storm, it isn't that. We're talking about Rogue's Valentine's charmer." Jean spoke up again, still seeming slightly off by the romance level difference between her and Rogue's boyfriends.

Ororo let out a soft smile, "What has Remy done now?" Half expecting an angry expression on the heavy hitter mutant compared to the shocked one that was in it's place. It was not unusual to hear in the mansion Rogue yelling at one of Gambit's 'inappropriate' actions or comments. In fact as well as heavy flirting and sarcastic remarks to one another fighting seemed to be a large portion of their relationship, even if most of the arguments were half hearted and no true anger was behind them. It seemed to keep their relationship 'spicy', a word that was perfect for them both.

"He gave her breakfast in bed." X-23 spoke up from her place in the changing room, having eased-dropped on the red-head and phaser as they tried to get more details out of Rogue.

"Oh, well that is very sweet."

"Like, that's not all! He's going to, like, surprise her everyday with something new until Valentines day. It's so romantic."

Rolling her eyes yet again at her extra hyper friend Rogue looked to the older woman. "Lahke Ah said, it's overwhelmin'. Ah don't want anythin' special."

"In this case Rogue, I suggest you just enjoy it. You know Remy, once he has his mind set on something there is no changing it." Ororo commented as she reached her own locker, mind set on a hot shower after the X-Team's daily training. "That and I am sure he had put a lot of planning into this, you would not want to disappoint him."

Sighing she nodded as she grabbed a towel and moved to one of the showers. "Ah guess, Ah just hope it's nothin' too over the top. But knowin' Remy, it will be."

----


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors Note:** Thanks to everyone who has commented, yes, this is shameless, sappy, fluff... I am so sorry. No violence.

Oh, and Ishy, dear, to quote a line since you said you wish you thought of it, from our lovely Nightcrawler... 'As you say in America. Neener, neener, neener!' And do you have a wardrobe full of crack fed bunnies?

As for comments on the relationships? Check out my main page for my opinions.

For those who have commented on it - and I don't care if it annoys you or not...- the way I write Rogue's accent it is 'dis', 'dat' and 'da', just to add that bit more to it compared to the cartoon, but in saying that, when Rogue is angry or raising her voice she does replace the th's in words, if you listen close enough.

For those who asked... ages:

24: Remy (normal rule for me to always (unless stated otherwise) make Remy four years older than Rogue).

21: Scott, Jean, Piotr.

20: Rogue, Angel, Lance, Fred, Pietro, Wanda, St. John (his age is never said so this is my person opinion, he acts too young to be older... but hard to tell since you always see his face under his visor).

19: Kurt, Kitty, Todd.

18: Ray, Sam, Bobby, Amara, Evan, Tabitha, Alex, Amanda, Danielle.

17: Roberto.

16: Jubilee, Rahne, X-23.

15: Jamie.

... Not all of the above will appear, just taking the ages of the profiles I have and adjusting them for my story.

Oh, and abril4? Trust me, there is a lot of us out here who would love to have Remy to ourselves, but he belongs to Rogue... lucky girl...

Warning for future... rating may rise towards the last few chapters... this is Rogue and Remy we're talking about after all, not like it's a Jott story... damn goodie goods!

----

**Chapter Two: If One If Good Twelve Has To Be Better**

**February 2nd**

Descending the stairs in a fresh - and undamaged - uniform after getting changed post the days DR training Rogue set her mind on the coffee she knew would be waiting in the kitchen. As much as an adrenaline rush one got from trying to keep themselves and their team from being impaled on nice pointy chunks of metal or flattened by Sentinel fists part of her brain was still snoozing away. _That's what yah get for stayin' up late watchin' movies with Kurt._ Rogue scorned herself. Her brother had a thing for pirate movies and had tempted her with popcorn to get her to watch them with him until 2am yesterday... this morning.

Rogue's pace slowed as she got to the last ten stairs, raising an eyebrow at the person waiting on the bottom floor for her. Looking ever so calmly back at her Remy stood with his hands behind his back, his usual charming smirk plastered to his face.

_Ok, day two, what this tahme?_ "What yah smilin' 'bout sugah?"

"Just 'ow belle ya lookin' chère."

Rolling her green eyes at him Rogue stopped at the last stair, bringing them closer to the same height so she wouldn't have to look up at him. "What yah hidin'?" She asked playfully, leaning to one side to try and catch of glimpse of what he had in his hands.

He quickly moved to counter her action, side stepping half a step so she couldn't see. "Non chère, dat not nice." His smile increased as she stuck her tongue immaturely out at him. "Close ya eyes 'nd 'old out ya 'ands."

"Right, lahke when yah told meh to close mah eyes and open mah mouth?"

"Remy didn't 'ear ya complain. In fact if 'e remembers right w'at ya did end up sayin' was a lot of 'yes's, 'mah god's 'nd Remy's name."

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him in a glare as a hint of blush covered her cheeks, glad no one was close to overhear him. "Fahne." She held up her hands palms up and shut her eyes. "Happy?"

"Oui." A rustling of paper from his direction was followed by a sudden pressure on her hands telling her he had placed something in them, something long yet light resting on its side. "Ok chèrie."

Peeking open one eye it was quickly followed by the other as she stared down at the objects in her hands. "Oh Remy, their beautiful." Rogue shot him a smile before returning her vision to the bunch of a dozen purple roses - so dark in colour they almost appeared black - in her hands... well eleven. A touch of a frown crossed her face. "Ah thought they normally came as a dozen."

Remy's smile increased, first because of her reaction and the look on her face that just helped confirmed to him how much he loved making her happy, but also at what else he had planned. "Oui, dey do."

Bringing his other arm around to show her that he held the last rose between his fingers he allowed a touch of a charge to light up the flowers stem. The pink light traveled up the rose until it came to a rest at the bottom of the petals before seeming to disappear. Just as Rogue went to ask what he was doing the head of the flower exploded, sending rose petals into the air above their heads. As the individual petals began to float back down to earth the hidden charge that catapulted them skywards in the first place now cause the purple colouring to lighten with a familiar glow. One by one the pieces of flower exploded into their own light show of pink, a small 'bang' following each explosion.

Dazzled by the mini-fireworks display Rogue took the final step down the stairs, moving the bundle of roses to one hand before wrapping her other arm around his waist and looking up at her boyfriend. "Thank yah Remy."

"Anytime chèrie." Leaning down he kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then her mouth. The kiss started of simple and sweet enough but quickly it became more heated and passionate. Rogue arm that had once been wrapped around his waist made its way around his neck as Remy's arms found their way around her own mid-section. Pulling each other closer to get rid of the chance of space between them the hand that held her roses dropped to Rogue's side as her fingers wove themselves through his hair, Remy's hands following their own path down along her spine and brushing under the edge of her pants. He was just thinking about leading her back up to one of their bedrooms for a bit of... 'late exercise' after normal training,

When...

"Vhat vas dat zound?" Kurt poked his head out of the kitchen towards the two Southerns at the base of the stairs, making a face at their actions.

Pulling back Rogue smiled over at her brother. "Explodin' roses." She smiled and led the way into the kitchen, shooting a wink back at a grinning Remy.

Kitty let out a squeal at the almost dozen roses in Rogue's hand as they entered and Storm smiled. "I am guessing this is day number two's surprise."

"Oui Stormy."

"Do not call me that Remy."

"Ok Stormy."

Bouncing out of her seat before Ororo could reply Kitty appeared at her best friends side to inspect the flowers as Remy moved off to get coffee for him and his girl.

"Wow, they're so pretty!" A frown crossed the brunettes face. "How come there's only eleven?"

A look passed between the two subjects of the conversation and Remy shrugged one shoulder as he handed Rogue her coffee. "Was really only a once off for ya chèrie but Remy can do it again, but it will mean losin' one of ya roses."

Rogue shook her head as she took a sip from her drink. "Ah would prefer to hang onto what is left of them." She turned her vision over to Kitty. "He charged one and made it explode into it's own light show."

A pause came over everyone in the kitchen before the occupying younger females - in this case Jean, Kitty - gasped, followed up by... "Awww!"

Frowning from behind his glasses Scott looked around the room at the suddenly glazed over eyes of the two girls as Rogue just rolled her eyes at their reaction, Ororo let out another soft smile and X-23 look completely bored with the whole thing. "What is going on?"

Jean and Kitty grinned at each other.

"So your doing fourteen days of this?" Bobby asked after Jean - with inserts from Kitty - finished explaining what was going on.

"Oui."

"Why?" The icy X-Man asked as he shoveled some sort of brightly coloured cereal into his mouth, unable to understand why any sane person would plan out so many days of surprises for a cheesy 'holiday'.

Smiling over the edge of his coffee mug Remy wrapped his free arm around Rogue's waist as he stood behind her, "'Cause it's Roguey." Pressing a kiss to her temple through her white hair.

Looking back over her shoulder at him Rogue waved the bouquet of roses at him. "Yah crazy Cajun."

"Crazy for ya chèrie, Remy thought ya knew dat already."

At the moment Logan stepped into the room, heading right to the coffeepot without any acknowledgment to the others in the room. Dressed in his uniform and ready for the non X-Men teams training he paused after his first mouthful and allowing the caffeine to kick in, shooting a look at the roses and grunted. "Thought I smelt burnt flowers."

A crash and a yell of voices from the stairs brought a growl from the local wolverine as he finished the last of his drink in one long swallow before heading back through the door. Before the door had a chance to swing close Logan stuck his head back in. "Ya coming Stripes, or ya attached to Gumbo's hip?"

"Well, now ya mention it mon ami-" A elbow to the ribs stopped Remy in his tracks as Rogue placed her roses on the table and finished off her coffee in the same manner Logan did, her invulnerability protecting her from a burnt throat.

"See yah later Swamp Rat." Giving him a quick peck on the cheek Rogue winked at him before following Logan out of the door, her voice still able to be heard by those in the kitchen. "Ok! Everyone, outsahde! NOW!"

----

**Later.**

A hour later the younger members of the house dragged themselves back into the house, complaining of several new bruises and scratches they now sported after their daily physical training with Wolverine and Rogue. With groans and complaints of pain they made their way into the kitchen, some draping themselves over the chairs at the table while a few headed directly for the refrigerator for something cold to drink.

A out of breath Tabitha slammed her now empty glass down onto the table as she blew out breath and wiped the back of her hand against her forehead. "Ack, I swear, Badger and Roguey are trying to kill us."

"It wasn't that bad." Jamie piped up as he placed his glass in the sink.

Snorting from where his head rested on the table Roberto raised it enough to look at the youngest in the group. "That's only because you're Rogue's favourite, she goes easy on you."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Nu huh!"

"Yeah!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Shut up!"

"Drop dead!"

"Who's are these?" Rahne interrupted before the argument could escalate any more and picked up the bundle of flowers left on the table.

"No idea," Amara answered and took the roses from Rahne, bringing them up to her face to take in the scent. "Whoever got them has good taste. Hey, there's only eleven!"

"So?" Ray let out a long belch as he finished off all but the last mouthful of bottle of juice from the refrigerator, replacing the rest back away so he didn't have to throw it out.

Amara rolled her eyes. "You guys are so lame. Roses are suppose to come as a dozen, it's romantic."

Grabbing the flowers Tabitha pulled one free and after checking for thorns stuck it behind her ear, puckering up her lips and half closing her eyes in a seductive manner. "Got that right 'Mara! The only thing more romantic is a hundred red roses and a romantic card written in French, about undying love, candles, midnight dancing and all that sappy crap." Pausing she looked through the remaining flowers, snorting suddenly. "Not even a card, who the hell are they for?"

"Meh."

All the students pulled their vision from the bundle in Tabby's hand to Rogue standing in the doorway, her trench coat resting in one hand as she held out the other, motioning for Tabitha to hand them over. With a dramatic sigh and the back of her hand pressed against her forehead she threw them towards Rogue as a grin broke out across her face.

"So, who you get them from? If I can't already guess."

"Yeah," Jubilee smiled right along with the blonde. "Tall, hunky and Cajun?"

"You mean tall, drop dead gorgeous and Cajun." Tabby shot back.

"And taken." Rogue finished for her as she plucked the rose from behind Tabby's ear and disappeared out of the door.

"Jealous much?" The bomb maker stuck her tongue out towards the door as she crossed her arms over her chest, not even her confident enough to say it while Rogue was in the room.

"Ah heard that!"

----


	3. Chapter Three

**Authors Note:** Apologies for lateness, I have been suffering from writers block lately and even after that my other story 'The Black Piece' gets first priority when I have the itch to write, but luckily for you all this chapter was faster and easier to finish than TBP one (for those who read that one too, don't worry, I am working on it and hopefully with fingers crossed it should be up in a week).

For the person who commented on how I do the translation, once the word has been used once I will not be translating it again in later chapters, this will only apply to full sentences in another language or in Pietro's fast talk. As for the leaving it at the end of the sentence, when I read stories that are using a different language and you have to scroll down to see the translation at the bottom (no offense intended to those who do this, this is just my personal opinion so don't come after me with cracked feed bunny launchers) I find it breaks up the story and gets me out of the roll of reading it. It's almost like having to pause a movie, only to skip to the end and see what they actors are saying then rewind back to your original place. This is kind of my version of subtitles.

Now, many thankies to the commenters, thankies so much! I love hearing what you have to say! This fluff is getting harder and harder to write, I'm a violence girl, not a romantic one. Oh, and here's some Tabby/Pietro for Cat2fat900, and a little Jonda too, I just love Pyro!

Marvel really needs to start selling 'Just-Add-Water' Remy's. I swear, they would sell out world wide to all us obsessed females (and males, not going to discriminate, he's a hunky man, I can understand the urge) out here for a romantic, sexy Cajun of our own use... whatever they may be and what rating they would have...

----

**Chapter Three: No Scissors Involved**

**February 3rd**

Quiet. For once the upper levels of the mansion were quiet.

The younger household members were - much to their dislike - in the lower levels attending 'school'. Kitty and Jean had disappeared out shopping with little more than a super speed explanation of a sale after Rogue refused to lend them her strength to carry their purchases. With the lack of his girlfriend Scott was stuck helping supervising the classes under the tutoring of the Professor, Ororo and Hank. Kurt was hanging out with Piotr, the two becoming good friends since the ex-Acolytes joining. Logan were testing out a new Danger Room program that no doubt would end up giving those who were not invulnerable or had healing powers an all new meaning to cuts and bruises. And Remy, Rogue could only guess.

Either way Rogue was happy. No teens were running around disturbing her by suddenly bursting into the room, no breaking of property, no pranks being pulled near her. She had a good book and time to herself.

She normally only helped with leading one of the classes in the institute, physical training with Wolverine as her powers definitely were a bonus against the power happy teens. Now and then she would help the younger mutants out with homework and her and Remy did a few French lessons to begin with... but those were quickly stopped when the Cajun didn't agree with the teaching lesson given to them and decided to teach their students more 'helpful' versions of the language. Simply put, French class no longer was allowed.

Curled up in one of the large arm chairs in the library, positioned carefully next to the window so the sun coming through it would warm her body but not risk the chance of any tan or burn affecting her pale skin Rogue flicked the page over in her book. A pair of ear plugs rested from her ears as her CD player sat in her lap, a mixture of her favourite bands blasting through enough to drown everything else out at an almost eardrum splitting level. Her head nodded along to the beat ever so slightly as her eyes flicked along the lines in the book, completely absorbed in the plot line of the story.

Movement from the entrance of the room caught her attention enough to bring Rogue's face out of her book. A frown crossed her face as she noticed the door of the room open a touch and swaying ever so slightly. Rogue was sure she had closed the door upon entering the room. Ready to brush it off as nothing and get back to her reading Rogue paused in doing so at what rested on the floor just inside of the library.

Pulling out her earplugs and placing her bookmark in its rightful place so she would not lose the page she was reading Rogue floated to the door, bending down to pick up the double blue striped piece of card lined with red and with a yellow diamond resting in the middle of the rectangle. A slow smile formed on her face as she identified the design and turned it over to confirm that it was a playing card, the Ace of Hearts.

Rogue's eyes sudden widened as the card began to glow dark pink around the edges with the distinct shine of kinetic energy, but it wasn't as strong as normal. Instead of exploding the edges of the card slowly faded from its light red to black ash, falling away from the rest of it until the card was left in a very recognizable shape. A heart.

"Sneak Swamp Rat." Rogue smile continued to increase as she opened the door fully, expecting to see Remy on the other side only to come face to face with empty space.

Disappointed threatened to set in until she glanced down towards the ground, finding more of the heart cards with burnt edges leading down the hall. Swapping her book, CD player and the newly shaped Ace of Hearts in one hand Rogue followed the line of cards, pausing to pick each one up as she went. By the time she reached the destination she was being led to Rogue had almost accumulate a full deck of cards as she stopped at the door of the rec. room.

Stretched out on one of the couches in the room Remy rested his feet up on one arm as a bent arm behind his head acted as a pillow against the other armrest. He held two cards in his hand, eyes locked intently on them as he flicked them around his fingers, making one then both disappear from view for a moment before they returned back into sight. Resting against the door frame a soft smile rested on Rogue's lips as she just watched him.

She would have to be blind to not see why Remy was so attractive to women, and that didn't excluding those in the mansion. With a body toned and sculpted from years of training both as a mutant and a thief he was no were near as bulky as Piotr yet still held the hard muscle lines in all the right places and showed no sign of embarrassment in showing them off with tight clothing. His build had a lanky side to it, making him more flexible and gave great agility and perfect balance, second only to Kurt. A mortal Adonis who knew it to almost a point of vanity.

Most people just saw the hunky man that he was with demon eyes, but Rogue noticed details others missed. Like how in certain lights the touch of red that hid amongst his dark brown hair, making it almost as auburn as hers at times. The eyes most could not meet kept a slight glow to them even when he wasn't using his powers, easily seen at night but she still saw it during the day. Small, almost invisible scars along his palms and fingertips from when his powers first manifested and he had no control over them, blowing up everything he touched to a point where he suffered from kinetic burns. And more personally, a certain mole that only she and - apparently - his ex-fiancé Belladonna knew about.

"Hey."

Remy raised his eyes from his two remaining cards as a slow smile crossed his face at the sight of her. "Bonjour chèrie."

"So how many packs of cards did yah have to go through to learn this little trick?"

He let out a chuckle as he swung his body around to rest his feet against the ground and sat upright on the couch. "Quite a few." Holding out a hand he motioned her to come over to him, putting on his best pout when she shook her head.

With a roll of her eyes Rogue walked over to the couch, placing the things in her hands down on the table before turning to face him. "Yah too ol' to be poutin' lahke that Cajun. What are yah, 24 or four?"

Remy's pout quickly changed into a smirk as he grabbed her around the waist, rolling back and over to pin her between his body and the back of the couch. "Remy be all man," His hands sliding slowly up along her back as he pulled her closer to him, brushing his lips ever so lightly against her. "But ya know dat already chère."

Rogue gave a smirk of her own as she pressed her palms against his chest, fanning out her fingers across his covered skin. "A girl can always do with more proof Swamp Rat."

Running his fingers up to and through her hair Remy pressed his lips hard against hers as he wrapped his other arm securely around her waist, hand dropping down to play along her hip. Rogue's hands clutched at the front of his shirt as his tongue parted her lips and demanded access to her mouth, which she eagerly allowed as his hand dropped further to her thigh. Pulling her leg up to wrap around his hips and pressing her tight up against his body as his fingers traveled up and down the outside of her thigh Remy rolled them both over so Rogue rested on top of him and his back was against the couch. He let out a moan as she nipped at his bottom lip a bit harder than most normally would but quickly returned the favour by digging his fingertips hard into her leg.

Pulling back with a gasp Rogue parted their lips and allowed both to regain their breath. Lowering his hand from her hair Remy looped the fallen strands that fell over her face and rested on his behind her ears but the white locks seemed as stubborn as their owner and just came loose again. Placing a short kiss upon his lips again Rogue shuffled her body down to rest her head against his chest and smiled as she felt Remy bite at the offending white hair, tugging on it lightly with his teeth before she shook it free from his grip. Holding her tightly with one arm crossed against her back Remy made the two remaining cards from the burnt deck appear in his hand again, allowing Rogue to finally see their faces.

The Queen and King of Hearts.

----

**Later.**

Putting enough power behind the kick to force open the door but keeping it on its hinges - barely - Tabby jumped through the opening and looked around for a certain member of the household. Shooting a look into the living room she sneaked past it's occupants who had drowned out all other sounds with the TV and made her way as stealthily as she could up the stairs. Who knew all that training at Xavier's would actually pay off.

Getting up to the second level she headed confidently to one room, knowing exactly where she was going and after poking her head in the door gave a frown at the lack of the person she was looking for. But our dear Tabitha knew the second place he would be. Standing directly in front of another door she raised her shoe once again.

From within the bathroom Pietro Maximoff smoothed his hand back of his perfectly styled hair before shooting a grin at his reflection, making sure not one strand was out of place. Not that it took him long to design it into its normal style, two seconds at the most and a descent handful of gel. Dusting down his clothing for non-existing dust he heard the door of the bathroom slam open, getting ready to shout at whoever was interrupting his grooming when the intruder jumped on his back. A pair of arms went around his neck as legs wrapped around his waist.

With a cry Pietro spun around, struggling to slip free of the persons grip and with the aid of his mutant ability did so, twisting around to pin the person against the wall before they had the chance to blink. Instead of being met with some form of violence the persons lips pressed hard up against his, shocking him enough to make him lose his breath.

Pulling back he blinked rapidly several times before recognizing the grinning girl in front of him. "Tabby?Youalmostgavemeaheartattack!" (_Tabby? You almost gave me a heart attack!_)

Laughing at this she grinned, pulled free of his weakened hold on her wrists and bounced past him out of the room, skipping down the hall before dropping down the stairs. Sighing at her actions Pietro sped after her, arriving at the bottom level before she got halfway there. Seeing her boyfriend waiting for her Tabby threw herself at him, her smile widening as he stumbled forward to grab her in his arms and preventing a very unpleasant meeting with the floor.

Once more attaching her limbs around him the blonde forced his face towards hers, locking lips again in a full on and intense kiss. Taken back yet again by the hyperactive bomb maker Pietro quickly pushed his shock away and moved to press Tabitha back against the wall, using it to help support her weight before more than eagerly returning the kiss. His hands lowered themselves from their hold on her waist, down to her hips and repeatedly up and down her thighs. Purring playfully at what his hands were doing Tabby nipped at Pietro's tip of his nose when a chuckling broke the two apart.

"Awww, no kissy kissy for me sheila?" John forced his bottom lip out far in a pout before puckering his lips up towards Tabby. A pillow covered in blue energy came flying out of the living room, hitting the pyromaniac directly in the head and throwing him to the floor.

"What was **THAT**_ Pyro_!"

A crooked smile appeared on John's face as he rubbed his head, moving the pillow so he could rest back on it. "Nothin' my little fire witch."

Pietro snorted as he let Tabby down... against her will and she still tried to cling to him. "HowthehelldoyougetfirewitchfromWanda?" (_How the hell do you get fire witch from Wanda?_)

"Easy mate! ScarletWitch, RedWitch, red is the colour of fire, as well as yellow and orange and white, sometimes blue, really really bright white when ya burn magnesium, can get a red flame from sulfur, or was that copper? No, copper was green, right? But ya get blue when ya burn plastic, and a really funny smell too..."

All the Brotherhood and Tabitha went quiet, just staring at John in a sort of daze-like state as he rambled on about how different elements gave off different flame colours. Who would of thought John knew that much about anything. A moment later another hexed pillow flew over to cover his head, muffling his on going chatter about fire.

"What you even doing here, yo?" Toad asked from slouching in the patched up bean-bag.

"I had to get away, the sappiness was getting to me. Enough to make you gag."

"What now, Summers kissing up to Miss-Yes-I'm-A-Real-Red-Head again?" Lance smirked as he kept his eyes on the TV, becoming more and more annoyed at Wanda's frequent channel changing almost as fast as her brothers but didn't have the guts to voice this.

"Nah, the Cajun is going for the best boyfriend award and sucking up to Roguey. Giving her a special Valentines surprise for 14 days, starting three days ago. All the girls have gone goo goo eyed over it." Tabby paused in thought. "Well, it is kind of sweet, and really romantic, just strange to see it happening to Rogue." She let out a sigh as she battered her eyelashes at her boyfriend, grabbing his hand and wrapping it around her waist. "Valentines is only 11 days away Speedy."

Pietro's face contorted in a brief flicker of fear, much to the amusement of his fellow Brotherhood... bar John who was now in a very detailed conversation with both the pillows. "Tab,Ididn'tthinkyouwereintothatkindofthing." (_Tab, I didn't think you were into that kind of thing_)

"Hell, every girl is! Even if they don't admit it. I mean, Roguey is soaking this stuff up. Rogue, or all people. She got breakfast in bed, roses, and some heart shaped cards or something. I bet even Wanda would be into a little sappiness... as long as it was chocolate covered and wrapped up in black instead of pink."

"Chocolate?" Fred finally spoke up at the mention of food.

"Yeah right," Lance let out a laugh and turned to look between Wanda and Tabby. "Wanda and Valentines? That's like Toad and a bath. They don't go together."

"Are you comparing me to Toad?" Wanda snapped, her blue eyes narrowed dangerously at Lance.

Pietro smirked over at the now stuttering Lance as his sister's fingers started to twitch. Tightening his arm around Tabby's waist he lead her out of the living room and towards the stairs. As they stepped over the content John who was now onto something about peanut butter and fake white fur Peitro called out over his shoulder. "WrongthingtosayLance." (_Wrong thing to say Lance_)

----


	4. Chapter Four

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the so long an update. Between demand for my other story to get done, suffering from writers block and being in a creative slump, and being on holiday with a friend from Canada I haven't been writing much. Plus I think I developed an allergic reaction to writing fluff... Please do not dismember me for this, fluff is not my thing, violence and fighting is.

During this time away I have also taken time to update the past chapters a bit. Changing Rogue's accent, editing a few mistakes, nothing that will change the plot. Kind of like make-up or plastic surgery, all to make it look prettier but not really important.

Onto the long awaited replies to comments: Over all, thankies for all comments, they are much appreciated.

Onto personal ones: **chicita:** I think Pyro is a bit immune to Wanda's wrath, maybe because he's too into his obsession to realize what is really going on around him. And I have to admit, I do feel a bit sorry for Pietro, BoomBoom is a handful. **Cat2fat900:** I have a feeling Pyro would share a fear of water along with Toad but with better hygiene, maybe he uses wipes instead to prevent getting wet or washes in his uniform. And I'm glad the squirrels liked, you don't want to upset them, they will be in the league of dominance that will rule the world one day, along side crack feed bunnies, marshmallow men and censorship chameleons. **Ishy:** My dear Ishy... well ok, your not mine but for the sake of commenting I'm claiming ownership for a brief while. I had to mention the mole! Every Gambit fan who knows the comic has to know about the mole, even if we don't know where it is. We can dream. Oh, and I have a feeling we share a fantasy land if Remy is there. Sorry, I think my bunny is running out of crack. **They-Call-Me-Orange:** First off, I do like the name. Second, what you expect? This is the Remy LeBeau, not some Kwick Mart worker (did I spell it right?) Oh, and the Jonda, not that it's much, in this chapter is for you. **IvyZoe:** No, not even the Brotherhood can escape my writing powers. Mwahaha... sorry, power rush. **Dark Anime Lover:** Don't worry, I like Lance, he will live on... barely. And trust me, I have plenty of ideas, most can't be seen under the rating this site can go to but I have a few left that will work for M and under.

As for the mention of a certain mole last time, somewhere on Gambit's body...

**Rogue:** "Belladonna and I have been scoutin' out the area leadin' to the Assassins Guild while we waited. That and comparing notes on Gambit."

**Wolverine:** "And?"

**Rogue:** "Apparently he has a mole on his..."

_Ghost Rider #26_

Sadly, as far as I know the where abouts of this mole has never been revealed... but we can all dream, can't we? But some food for thought: In the older issues where they have the X-Men enjoying themselves around the pool or beach, normally wearing very little in both genders case as they swim or suntan (in most of the female's case), you don't see any form of mole on his body... and they normally show him only wearing speedos... I'll give all you girls a moment to think about that while I wipe away my drool...

Oh, an extra thanks to bored247 for motivating me with the mention of marshmallow men in the reviews to my The Black Piece story. I really do like those little marshmallow men, they rank up there with crack feed bunnies for me.

----

**Chapter Four: The Magic Word Is Money**

**February 4th**

"Fifty."

"Non."

"Forty."

"Non."

"Twenty?"

Remy sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and returned his vision back down to the young boy in front of him. He didn't expect this to happen. "Homme, ya can't put a price on love."

"Yeah, but you can on child labour." Jamie shot back confidently with a grin firmly in place. "Come on, how much is Rogue's happiness worth to you?"

Narrowing his red on black eyes at the boy Remy reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, thumbing though the contents without taking his sight off the mutant teen. "Ya been hangin' 'round Roguey 'nd Remy for too long petite."

"I learn from the best." He snatched the bill offered to him but frowned as he looked down at it. "Ten?"

It was Remy's turn to grin. "'alf to begin with, 'alf w'en it's done."

Jamie narrowed his eyes up at him, not at all looking convinced. "Rogue also told me never to trust you."

"Thief's promise." He answered and held his right hand up, the hand holding his wallet resting over his heart.

"Yeah right." As unsure as he was Jamie none the less stuffed the money into his pocket. "When and where?"

Placing his wallet back into his jean pocket Remy rubbed his chin, looking deep in thought but the hint of a smirk told Jamie he already had everything planned. "Da bottom of da main stairs, just before lunch. Everything's all ready, just need ya special gift."

Jamie smirked himself. "'Special gift'? You're such a X-Man now."

"Shh, don't tell anyone, would ruin Remy's image. Ya understand w'at to do?"

"Of course, easy."

----

"Maybe it's a teddy bear, or heart shape chocolates, or maybe a candlelight dinner, or even a totally cute bracelet and matching earrings and necklace..."

Blocking her friend's rambling out with years of practice after sharing a room Rogue just rolled her eyes as Kitty and her left the younger woman's room and were heading downstairs to help control the lunch rush of the students. She was really starting to get sick of this whole Valentine thing, not because of Remy's sweet gestures but because of the reactions the two got. Almost every girl in the house was getting all glazed eyes every time Rogue got near, hoping that they would be around when Remy came up with his next surprised. As much as she finally loved being in a relationship and having people know she had someone she loved Rogue preferred to keep things private about her and her man. Some things were just meant to be between the two of them and she didn't want an audience.

"Ah think yah more excited 'bout this whole Valentahne thing than meh."

"That's 'cause, it's, like, so romantic!" Clasping her hands together she bounced on a spot until Rogue grabbed her by the shoulders and held her still.

"Kit, yah ain't 15 anymore, stop it." Once she was sure Kitty was calm Rogue pulled her hands away and led the way to the stairs.

"Sorry Rogue, but it is the sweetest thing I have ever seen!" She kept up as they hit the stairs. "You are so, like, lucky to get a guy like him."

Turning to face Kitty Rogue crossed her arms over her chest as she raised one brow, questioning her friend. "What 'bout Petey?"

Smiling at the thought of her boyfriend Kitty sighed. "Yeah, he's a total sweet heart, but I think he's, like, too shy to try something like this, even after how long we've been going out. Remy's more, you know, out there, he doesn't care what other people things and-" Kitty interrupted herself by let out an almost ear-splitting squeal before giggling. Wincing at the sudden high pitched sound Rogue raised one eyebrow at her friend before following her line of vision, a hint of a smile appearing on her face.

At the base of the stairs there was seven duplicates of Jamie, each holding a card in their hands with separate letters painted on them. _Je t'aime_.

Descending the stairs Rogue made her way to stand in front of them, hands resting on her hips. "Aww, Jamie, Ah didn't know yah felt that way 'bout meh."

Going along with the act the original Jamie sighed and hung his head. "I just couldn't hide it anymore."

"'ey!" Remy cried as he came into view from where he was hiding to catch her reaction. "Ya not suppose to make a move on Remy's girl."

"Yah usin' kids to do yah work now Swamp Rat? How pathetic." Pressing a kiss to the original Jamies forehead Rogue smiled down at him. "Thank yah sugah."

"Aww, w'at 'bout Remy?"

"What 'bout Remy? Ah don't see yah holdin' the signs." Rogue shot back, her smile taking on a smugness to it before moving over to him and taking his face between her hands pulled his head down to kiss him.

Grinning and biting her lip to keep from giggling Kitty waved the Jamies to get out of the room and give them some privacy. Following her instructions each placed their cards against the wall in a pile and left the couple, the last one pausing in the room and shooting a look back at Remy.

"Hey! You still owe me ten dollars!"

Pulling back from the kiss Rogue looked to Jamie then to Remy. "Yah paid him?"

"Bribed me." Jamie corrected and grinned as Remy shot a glare at him, not at all scare of it as even with his 'devil' eyes it was nothing compared to Rogue's death glare. Kitty appeared long enough to pull him along behind her.

"Brat." Remy mumbled as he continued to scowl in the place Jamie was until he felt Rogue's lips against his neck and he tilted his head down to hers.

Raising her lips to his Rogue allowed them to brush against each other. "Je t'aime aussi." (_I love you too_)

Pressing his lips against hers to claim the kiss Remy placed a hand around her waist. "Lunch?"

"If there's any left after the kids and Kurt have gotten into it."

----

**Later.**

Glaring into the refrigerator at an attempt to find something to eat Wanda stuck a hand in and pulled out a box, checking inside to see if the contents were eatable but quickly pulled it away from her face as she caught a whiff of the smell. Making a face she placed it back in its spot but pushed it with her finger so it went deeper into the depths of the appliance. Muttering a few choice words about the lack of food in the house she slammed the door back closed, not that all surprised if it would of fallen off at her feet to match the rest of the house around it. Dropping down into a seat at what seemed like a kitchen table in a pervious life Wanda propped her chin in her palm and her elbow on the table, trying to ignore the rumble in her stomach. The only joy she would take out of today was seeing Lance limping this morning after his comment yesterday, the memory making her lips twitch at a hint of a smile before it disappeared at the remembrance of what he was referring to. Valentines.

Did they really see her as a scary Goth and nothing else? Wait, like she cared what they thought... well, maybe John but he didn't seem phased by anything she did, maybe because he was the one person more insane than her. She was still a girl, wasn't she? She still liked to be treated special, even if she would never admit it out loud or to herself. She deserved everything that the next girl did, especially if the next girl was Rogue. After all, they were similar. Gothic, bad tempers, powerful, had moronic ex-Acolyte boyfriends. If Rogue could put up with all the pampering, couldn't she?

"Hey shelia." Doing a little jig in the doorway before tapping a fist three times against the frame for some unknown reason to anyone but him John grinned down at her before taking the seat opposite her, copying her pose including the pout on her face that Wanda didn't even realize she was doing.

Scowling over at him she snapped. "What?"

"Ya seem down, darlin'. Missin' your cute little fire bug?" Putting on a winning smile and battering his eyelashes.

Rolling her eyes Wanda's hands twitched slightly at the temptation to throw him across the room but stopped herself. Hesitating at how should would sound she pulled her eyes away from his face to look anywhere but at him. "What do you think of what Tabitha said?"

"What part? Wantin' to gag or chocolates in black paper?"

"What your ex-teammate is doing."

"Oohhhh," He drew out before quizzing. "Remy?" The look sent over at him would normally cause anyone to run but John seemed immune to any warnings that would lead to him suffering from physical harm.

"Yes Remy."

"And his shelia? Well," Stroking his chin he tilted his chair back to rest on two legs and wiggled it around, looking like it threatened to topple over at any time. "Remy is that kind of guy, always charmin' the ladies. Hell, I'm surprised he stuck with her as long as he has. But he has always been obsessed with the little skunky X-Girl."

"I meant about Valentines day."

His face lit up as if she had just answered what the meaning of life was, or for John, where fire came from. "Oh! That! Stupid day. Too much pink and not enough red, orange, yellow, white-" The snapping of Wanda's fingers in front of his face prevented him from going off into another one of his fire obsession speeches. "Only girlies are into that kind of stuff. Nothin' you or I 'ave to worry 'bout."

"Are you saying I'm not a girl!"

Realizing that he may not have said the right thing John raised his eyes to her face from where he was finding different ways to link his fingers together, taking the time to notice her clenched fists. "Umm, of course not. You're all female. It's just ya don't seem like the kind to get into all of this."

"And why wouldn't I be?"

Scrunching his brow up he tapped a finger against his temple, as if trying to tap a thought loose. "'Cause you're you?"

Leaning forward on the table so her face was level with his her voice went deadly level. "What does that mean?"

"Aahhhh. Crikey! Look at that!" John cried as he dived under the table and scrambled out the other side between her legs. "Marshmallow men! Everywhere! They're after my bloody fire! So they can barbecue their own as a sacrifice! Leave my lighters alone you pink fluffy sugary demons!" He rolled across the floor before running up the stairs on his hands and feet. His cries could still be heard coming from the second floor.

Sighing to herself Wanda dropped back into her seat and took her face into her hands. And people said she was the crazy one.

----

**Authors Note:** I will try and keep up with this story from now on. Once again, I am so sorry for the long wait.

Oh, also. I love Pyro! He's so cute when he's insane!


	5. Chapter Five

**Authors Note: **The reason for the lateness is (here's another excuse, brace yourselves) that I am utterly and completely useless when it comes to 'romantic' poems. Poems? Sure, but most of mine are slightly weird, insane or dark, not fluffy and pink and pretty and a box full of fluffies, that's not me. So I made up some dribble after reading through some online and got the idea behind it.

Thanks to Loony Limericks that I found online for Bobby's 'poems', you really should check out the site, it is hilarious. Bobby's ones come from the 'Naughty' section.

**Warning, these limericks express sexual situation as well as some words some people may not like.**

**You have been warned!**

----

**Chapter Five: Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue...**

**February 5th**

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_My one true love,_

_My amour, is you._

Reading through the note on black paper in silver writing Rogue smiled softly at the poem, unable to keep the emotion from her face.

"Like, what is it?"

"A poem."

"Ooh, let me see!" Kitty squealed and tried to reach for the piece of paper, only to have Rogue hold it above her head so it was unreachable to the shorter mutant.

"No, it's prahvate-Hey!" Rogue yelled as she felt the card telekinetically tugged from her grasp.

Smiling smugly over at the Goth Jean brought the note to eye level, the rest of the girls gathering around to see the writing on it. After a moment of confused silence Kitty spoke up for all of them.

"What does 'amour' mean?"

Rolling her eyes at their lack of French Rogue took back the note now that they had all seen it. "It means love."

The girls all looked to Rogue for a moment before breaking out in a combined "Awww!", making her cringe at the sound. She had been hearing that sound too much over the last few days for her liking. Especially since it was aimed towards her.

"Everything just sounds more romantic in French." Tabby added onto the end of the girl's outburst.

"That is so sweet!" Jubilee cried, "You are so lucky!" She pouted then huffed as her arms crossed over her chest. "Bobby has never done anything like that for me."

"Well it is Bobby, what yah expect?" Rogue asked rhetorically as she tucked the paper safely into the back pocket of her jeans, feeling this was not the last sighting of poems for the day. When Remy did something he did it well, too well. "This is the same gahy who thinks it funny to freeze the hot water pahpes at seven in the mornin'." She called over her shoulder as she left the kitchen, waiting until she was out of the room and no one was watching her before pulling the note back out and rereading it, her brief smile before returning but larger.

And she was right.

Poems continued to show up in different places during the day. Stuck to walls, under tables, the insides of her bedroom draws, hidden in pockets of clothing, wedged between books (or even inside of them), he had even somehow managed to get one stuck to the middle of the Danger Rooms ceiling. It became a form of treasure hunt for Rogue, trying to find the next one before anyone else could get to it and open it as she had quickly learnt several were not so much as romantic as steamy and very private. Last thing she needed was one of the younger students finding it for a new piece of gossip, or even worse one of the teachers. Rogue hated to think what would happen if Logan had spotted some of the things Remy had written to her. The last one he had slipped to her under the table at dinner from their seats next to each other. Since getting control and as she got older her friends had tried to get her to drop her gothic look, but as she read the note Rogue was instantly glad she ignored them as she was sure even with her white Death powder on some of the heavy blush got through it.

Dinner didn't end soon enough after that, and once finished Rogue retired to her room for the night. Spotting one more on her pillow she gave a sigh as she threw the rest she had collected through out the day onto her bed as she collapsed next to them, opening the last one up to find a single symbol. A question mark. Frowning at this she rolled onto her stomach, staring at the dark paper and trying to figure out what Remy was up to. Racking her brain for an answer Rogue raised a brow and upon a hunch opened up several of the poems, making sure she had them in order from the first she got this morning before both brows rose towards her hairline. Grabbing her journal and the pen on it she started writing down the first letter of each poem, only a handful of notes into it before realising her guess was right and they started to spell something.

After some rearranging and memory searching to remember which poem came in which order Rogue once again was on her back and looking up at her journal as she held it above her head, lying on the black papers and ignoring the way the corners stuck into her back. Shaking her head she let out a sigh of a laugh as she read the message. Couldn't her man do anything the easy way?

_Rogue, mon love, meet this Cajun in the garage for a late night bike ride?_

Dropping the items to the bed Rogue leapt to her feet, grabbing her trench coat and grabbing her boots before leaving her room.

----

Shoving the last of the dishes a bit harder than she should into the cupboard Jubilee wiped an arm across her forehead to brush away the sweat, letting out a huff of a breath as she finished unloading the dishwasher as her part of kitchen duty. Really, Wolvie must be getting meaner in his old age, a girl did not deserve a month of kitchen duty and cleaning the Blackbird for a simple little water bomb trick… and it's not like it was aimed at him, it was just his bad luck he was there at the time. Leaning against the door way to catch her breath she gave a groan upon realising she still had to wipe down the table from dinner, knowing it was going to be a mess where the younger boys were sitting as they had started a small food fight before Logan yelled at them.

Returning to the sink to wet a cloth Jubilee raised her head and spotted Rogue floating into the kitchen, struggling to get one of her boots on and tied up before dropping to the ground and heading to the kitchen door.

"Where you going?"

"Out, not lahke it's any of yah business."

"Well sooorrry for asking!" Rolling her eyes Jubes turned back to the sink only to hear moments later a bike start up in the garage and looking out the window to see Rogue riding off on the back of Remy's bike with her arms wrapped around his waist. Jubilee's mouth dropped open before she grinned, "Awww." Quickly looking around to realise there was no one else to share this with she ran out of the kitchen, dropping the wet cloth on the floor. She needed someone to share this with.

Running through the halls she skidded to a stop as she spotted a light coming from the TV in the rec. room. Not finding any of the other girls there she found the next best thing, at least in her mind. Her boyfriend.

"Bobby!"

Jumping from his place on the couch Bobby shot up from his seat, looking around as if to check he was in trouble part of him was in enough control to pause his game he was playing. "I didn't do it! You can't prove it!" Spotting Jubilee he calmed down and slumped back into seat again. "Jeez Jubes! I thought you were Jean or Storm or someone."

Hopping over the back of the couch to sit next to him she grinned. "They still haven't found out what you did to the Danger Room?"

"They will tomorrow." He replied with a smile, knowing he was going to get in trouble but it was their own fault for showing him how to program the computer. Starting up his game again he focused on it but played the part of the caring boyfriend he knew he was supposed to be. "What's wrong?

"Nothing at all."

"Then why the screaming?"

"I just saw Rogue and Remy go out."

Shooting a look at her to see Jubilee staring off into space Bobby sighed and rolled his. What was it with girls and Valentines? He didn't want to hear about what Gambit did now.

"It's so romantic! The breakfast, then the flowers, the cards, and then that thing with Jamie!" Sighing at the idea of it all her eyes seemed to glaze over, getting only a few unintelligent 'uh huh' from Bobby next to her as he stayed focused on his game, his whole body leaning to the side that the figure he was playing on the screen was, completely zoned in on the game and not taking in anything else going on around him. "It is so perfect! He is such a great guy, doing this all for Rogue, I mean, even if she doesn't seem to show it, she really should, I mean it's not like it's a normal thing her in her life, and she really needs to just relax and enjoy this, instead she is hiding all these poems and stuff and like keeping it from us, which I guess I can understand, cause it is kind of personal, but it is so great! I have to know what is happening! This is like perfect! It's so sweet!" Pausing in her rant her brow creased as she looked over at her boyfriend. "Why do you never write me poems?"

There was a long pause until the words somehow punctured Bobby's lack of attention, looking like a deer caught in headlights he didn't even notice he had lost his last life on the game as the screen now flashed 'Game Over' and his head snapped around to look at her. He scratched the back of his head, "Ummm." Trying to think something up on the spot. "Ok, I got one."

Excited by this Jubilee moved herself around on the couch to face him, her legs crossed in front of her as a huge grin took over her face, already dreaming of the kind of things he would say to her. "Ok."

Clearing his throat Bobby tilted his chin up, raising one eyebrow in an attempt to look dramatic. "There once was a man from Bel Air, who was doing his girl on the stair. When the banister broke, he doubled his stroke, and finished her off in mid-air." His own grin crossed his face, looking very proud of himself for coming up with that.

Blinking a few times as the 'poem' sunk in Jubilee couldn't believe what she just heard. "What?"

"Not good? I got another one. There once was a girl from Norway, who hung herself from the doorway. Which worked out quite well, 'cause when you rung her bell, it actually turned out to be foreplay." Snapping his fingers Bobby's smile increased, the ideas now coming faster to him. "There once was a man from Nantucket, who's dick was so long he could-" Finally realizing the result of his game Bobby gave a sigh, stopping in mid sentence. "Oh man, you made me lose my game Jubes!" Hitting a few buttons on the controller he started a new game, forgetting about the limericks and focused once again on his character.

Jubilee's mouth dropped open and despite moving it a few times no words came out as she jumped to her feet, storming out of the room but not before throwing a pillow at the back of his head. Hard. With an 'oofh' Bobby pitched forward before regaining his balance, tearing his eyes from the screen long enough to see her exit.

"What was that for?"

----

**Authors Note: **Got to love Bobby…

Also, to make up for lack of updating my other two stories (Cubi and Black Piece) have also been updated, as well as a new story added. Watch out, new stories to come in the New Year.


	6. Chapter Six

**Authors Note:** Who the hell said short chapters were easier to write? You liars!

Thankies to: Chica; BlueAssasin89; Deathgirl997; PadFootCc; musagirl15; Ishy; Sweety8587; Starfire-02; inTHEgrid; Rouge's non-evil twin!; heartsyhawk; likewise; Pan vs Boxer Boy 125; NaijaStrawberrie; and SugarHighNutcase.

----

**Chapter Six: One, Two, Three, and Turn**

**February 6th**

Pulling back the sheeting off her bed and arrange her pillows back in place from where they had been left tangled in the bedding from this morning in her rush to get ready for training Rogue gave a yawn as she stretched out her limbs. So far nothing had happened today, making her wonder if Remy had ran out of ideas or he planned to ambush her when she was in bed. For that reason she was dressed a bit more modestly in pajama bottoms and a tank top compared to what she normally wore at night, especially if she was sharing the bed with the Cajun. Lying down on her side of the bed she grabbed the book on the bedside table and opening it to where she left off Rogue settled back against the headboard and allowed the story to draw her in. Half her way through the chapter she was on the door opened and raising her eyes she saw Remy leaning against the frame, still dressed in his jeans and dark shirt from dinner.

"Want something Cajun?"

"Oui, ya." He grinned as he walked into the room, placing his hands on the bed either side of her head and leaning into gentle brush his lips against hers. "Get up."

"What?"

"Get up."

"No," She answered, snuggling down further into her blankets to make her point. "Ah'm comfy."

"Ok chèrie, if dat's 'ow ya want to play it." Leaning over he picked Rogue up and threw her over one shoulder, carrying her out of the room.

"Remy! Where yah takin' meh?"

Remy patted a hand against her hip as he walked down the hall. "Ya'll see."

Raising her fist to hit his back so he would release her Rogue stopped herself, after all the sweet stuff he had been doing for her the last few days she supposed she would let him get away with carrying her, as much as she hated it. Being carried always made her feel useless. Instead she propped her elbow against his back and rested her chin in her palm. "This better be worth it, Ah was up to a good part in mah book."

"Homme with a dark past accidentally gets put together with some femme. Da two 'ave unspoken feelin' but do nothin' 'bout it 'til dey kept bein' put together 'gain 'nd 'gain by destiny. Homme kills off some of the blood suckin' bad guys, gets ordered to watch da femme to make sure she don't get killed, homme sleeps with 'er, both end up in life or death situation w'ere dey confess deir love, both find way 'round each of their problems 'nd live 'appy ever after. Da end."

"Yah read it?" She asked, looking down at the cover of her Dark-Hunter novel that was still in her hand since Remy didn't give her a chance to put it back on her nightstand.

Getting a chuckle in reply he asked. "Did Remy get it right?"

"Yah forgot the hot gahys in leather."

"Mon mistake."

"It's ok sugah, Ah don't need them, Ah got mah own hot gahy in leather." Shooting a glance down at Remy's backside Rogue couldn't keep a smirk from her face. "Or in denim it seems at the moment."

Remy gave a laugh as he felt her palm slap against the area she was referring to, happy to return the gesture against her own as he made it to the lower levels of the mansion. "'nd Remy got a better accent dan dem."

"Yes Remy does." She mocked.

"Be nice chèrie, or dis Cajun won't give ya ya present."

"Yes yah will, 'cause yah too excahted to keep it to yahself."

Reaching the doors leading out to the pool area Remy nodded, "Know me too well Roguey." Before lowering her to the ground and using his hands to cover her eyes. "Ready?"

"Nah, let's just stand here for 'nother ten minutes. Of course Ah'm ready Remy!"

Chuckling at this he opened the door for them, leading the way and making sure she didn't bump into anything before circling around to stand behind Rogue, not wanting to block the view, "Ok amour, open ya eyes." And removed his hands.

Sighing as she went along with his games Rogue blinked her eyes a few times upon his hands lifting from her face, caught in a gape as she saw what he had done. Using the trellises Ororo had put up to allow ivy and flowers to grow up the side of the mansions wall Remy had strung row after row of white fairy lights, the dim shine just enough to illuminate the area and giving it almost mystical feel, the moon only adding to the atmosphere. As the tiny lights reflected off the water of the pool she turned back to ask him. "Whah?"

"Dis." Reaching down to one of the pool chairs the girls liked to use for sunbathing Remy switched on the portable player he had taken from her room earlier that day, originally stating he needed background noise to train with in the gym of the lower levels. As the music started up he held out a hand to her. "Dance with dis Cajun?"

Tapping a finger against her chin and pretending to think about it Rogue made a humming sound before smiling, "Ah suppose, after all, yah did go to all this trouble." Taking the offered hand and allowing him to draw her in close to him.

With one hand lowering itself to her waist and the other to grasp her hand in the more formal stance the dance was anything but, no structure that would identify it as a single one but just steps from all kinds, the two allowing their bodies to move in the way it felt nature while keeping to the beat of the song. A few spins were added here and there, causing Rogue to spend half the time with her back pressed up against his chest after being pulled back from the spin, Remy's hands wrapping around her waist as his chin found a place against her shoulder to rest. Eventually the dance turn into little more than a sway, arms wrapped around his neck while his found her hips, holding each other close to the other. It wasn't until the last beats of the song that changed, recognizing the end coming up one last spin of her ended Rogue back in his arms before bracing a hand back against her hip and another her back Remy dipped her low to the ground, easily able to hold her weight. As the music came to a stop he brought her out of the dip and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

"Awwww!"

Both Southerners looked up at the sudden sounds, only to find half the household hanging out of their windows and watching, the girls all looking dreamy eyed.

"Oh Lawd." One of her hands covered half of her face as Rogue felt her face heat up in a blush, it only increasing as Remy took the time to bow to the watching females.

"Thank ya filles.

---

Watching the two Southerners walking back inside Jean stayed where she was leaning against the window frame, both elbows on the frame as her hands held her face. She gave a sigh. She wasn't a total romantic like Kitty who no doubt would be jumping for joy for her friend at this moment but still moonlight dancing was one of stereotypical romantic moments she would love to live out. Her own smile had been forming on her face as she had watched Rogue and Remy, happy for them but also imagining herself and Scott in their place, not caring or even seeming aware of those watching them and just completely absorbed in each other.

"I'm surprised Rogue hasn't hit him over the state line yet."

"Scott," Jean scorned playfully as she turned to face him and leant her weight back against the wall of his room. "_Every_ girl wants to be romanticized, even if they won't admit it, like Rogue."

He shrugged one shoulder at this, glasses glued to the book in his hands. "She doesn't seem the type."

"Oh? And what kind of girl do you think is the 'type' Mr. Summers?"

"I don't know. Giggly, bubbly, perky." Thinking it over a name came to mind. "Kitty."

Resting her hands on her hips Jean raised one eyebrow. He had to be leading to something, playing at something, her man was just as sweet and could make her feel special like Remy did for Rogue. "And what about me?"

"What about you?" He asked.

Feeling a hint of doubt in her mind she pushed it away. "Well you've classified Rogue and Kitty under one or another kind of person when it comes to romance. What about me? Am I like Kitty, or Rogue?"

Smiling at this he shook his head, turning the next page to read. "Jean, you're too mature for all this sappy stuff. You know it's all rubbish."

Jean's smile instantly dropped away and she gave a stiff nod. He really thought that? That she wouldn't like to be treated special? "Yeah, sure." Rubbing her fingers against her forehead she started towards the door, half of her hoping he would stop her. "I might call it a night, I'm getting another headache."

As his eyes stayed downwards Scott gave a wave of his hand. "Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow."

With her hand on the doorknob a glare aimed back at him went unnoticed, but not the slamming of the door behind Jean's exit.

----

**AN:** Oh, and the title for this one just brings back images of having to do ballroom dancing at school…

**P.S.:** Dark-Hunter books rule! But they are along the more M rated line… (Steals Ash)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Authors Note:** I've realized the greatness of H.I.M from the music videos they show over here when it hit me, this would be perfect for this chapter compared to all the other songs I was looking through to find one that fitted. Enough fluffiness for it to be a 'love' song while dark enough that Rogue would like it.

Thankies to: musagirl15; Ishy; inTHEgrid; Chica; likewise; kayleespade (Also bonus points for you for knowing Dark-Hunters!); nuriiko; Sweety8587; bazts; SugarHighNutcase; rogue-scholar07; jr forever; helppuppie; and unknownhacker1 (Sorry, Nicky boy has loss point with me after the latest DH book after he turned Dark-Hunter. I'm an Ash and Val fan all the way).

----

**Chapter Seven: Doh, Ray, Me, Far, So, La, Tea, Doh**

**February 7th**

Pacing his room frantically Remy nervously ran a hand through his hair, messing it up and making it point up in all directions. _Merde, merde, merde! 'ow could things go so wrong!_ He was panicking, he admitted it, his whole plan for the day for Rogue's Valentines surprise going down the drain. Earlier in the day the X-Men had been called out to a mission, something that seemed simple enough to begin with suddenly didn't turn out that way. All of the teams were sent out, not just the main one, meaning Remy was also dragged along for the ride. As well as being much more difficult than expected the mission went on much too long, resulting in the teams getting back close to midnight and ruining his plans for Rogue! Today's needed perfect timing, long detailing and perfect execution, but now that was all blown out of the window because of one 'little' protest act.

Moving to lean against the wall he glared out of his window, the glow of his eyes reflecting in the glass back at him as he stared out at the night. He couldn't let this ruin it for him, his chèrie deserved better than anything he could give her but the small amount of his feelings he could put into a physical expression was going to hell for him! Thumping a fist against the wall Remy was careful to hold back his emotions enough so his powers wouldn't get away on him, he already had several holes in the walls from accidentally slamming a charged fist into them. Something that did not go down well with the local Wolverine who was generally labelled as the repairer of the house, and the last thing he needed was another reason for Logan to be angry with him. Running a hand over his face Remy sighed, turning back into his dark bedroom, not ready to accept defeat but not sure what to do either. He did have a few things he could pull off quickly but those were planned for later days in the 14.

Running his eyes around his messy room for an idea they stopped on a certain object in the room, inspiration suddenly coming to mind. Would he do it? Could he? It was so cliché, but then again what wasn't in his gifts to Rogue. Flowers, poems, honestly, if he was watching someone else do it it would make him sick to his stomach, but it was just so perfect. Swallowing back his doubt Remy grabbed the portable CD player from his desk that he 'borrowed' from Ray, searching through the stack of CDs Rogue left in his room (since they both had stuff all over the others bedroom) and after finding the right album a huge smile crossed his face. This would work. He would make it work! She might kill him later out of embarrassment but he would make it work. Racing out of his room he hardly took the time to close his door behind him.

----

Lying face down on her bed still in her uniform Rogue groaned into the pillow, wanting sleep to come so desperately she was sure she had jinxed herself as she was wide awake. After the mission today she shouldn't be, but she couldn't even force her eyes to stay closed more than a few seconds at a time. It wasn't because her body wasn't tired, or her mind, it was damn Remy and his even more damned gifts! She kept thinking about the fact she might of missed out on today as it was only a few minutes before midnight, signalling the eighth day and missing out the seventh. Rogue cursed herself for letting it get to her, for getting too involved. She was not the kind to get into this kind of thing… at least she thought she wasn't. Remy LeBeau was proving her wrong.

Lifting her head from where it was embedded in her pillow Rogue frowned as the notes of music drifted up from outside, muffled by her closed window but were loud enough to draw her attention. At first she considered just ignoring it but she forced her exhausted body up, staggering over to her window and forcing it open. Her mouth dropped open and she started to wish she hadn't made herself get up, a sinking feeling entering her stomach as she found her man smiling up at her from the ground below, the CD player that Ray had complained he lost resting at his feet as Rogue recognized one of her CDs playing in it.

_"Memories, sharp as daggers,"_

If possible Rogue was sure her jaw just dropped open more.

"_Pierce into the flesh of today."_

He wasn't.

_"Suicide of love took away all that matters,"_

He couldn't be!

"_And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart."_

He was.

_"With the venomous kiss you gave me,"_

Remy LeBeau was singing to her.

"_I'm killing loneliness."_

This didn't go unnoticed either, several windows opening and getting faces appearing at the sound below.

_"With the warmth of your arms you saved me,"_

Rogue felt the heat rise in her face as she sure she was turning bright red.

"_Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you."_

Slapping her hands over her face to cover it she gave a groan into her palms, not believing he was doing this.

_"I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb,"_

Despite the embarrassment she parted her fingers, locking her eyes onto his as he sang.

"_I'm killing loneliness."_

She knew he knew exactly was she was feeling,

_"Nailed to the cross, together,"_

She knew he knew he was lucky she wasn't near her as she would have been sure to hit him.

"_As solitude begs us to stay."_

But even with the embarrassment and all the blood in her body rushing to her head,

_"Disappear in the lie forever,"_

Rogue was smiling behind her hands,

"_And denounce the power of death over our souls and secret words are said to start a war."_

Unable to keep it from her face.

As the instrumental played Rogue noticed the look on his face, the nervousness around his mouth and eyes and realised that this wasn't the calm, smooth Remy from the last six days. This Remy was worried, meaning this was a last minute throw together compared to the carefully planned signs of affection he had done previously. It was then it hit Rogue that the mission must of thrown off whatever he was planning, the idea that he was pushing himself out of his comfort level just for her making her heart race that little bit more.

She admitted, as sweet as it was with her musical ear she did winch a few times as he just missed some of the higher notes, his husky voice not built like the singer of the song. Not that Remy couldn't sing, he wasn't the best but he was no were as bad as some people Rogue had heard when the New Recruits would watch the qualification levels of American Idol. But unlike the song he had picked for her Remy's voice was suited more for the lower level songs, those found in the south, the smooth blues melodies or even some of the harsher rock songs she loved if he strained his voice box, but not this band.

_"With the venomous kiss you have me,"_

And for that fact it only touched her more he would choose this song.

"_I'm killing loneliness."_

One that he knew she would like, even if he couldn't pull it off perfectly.

_"With the warmth of your arms you saved me,"_

One that seemed so suited for them.

"_I'm killing loneliness with you."_

With the struggles with her powers.

_"I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb,"_

With him sticking by her through it all, including the Carol incident.

"_I'm killing loneliness."_

With him always putting his trust in her that one day she would control them.

"_I'm killing loneliness with you."_

The song was perfect.

"_I'm killing loneliness with you."_

And he knew it.

"_I'm killing loneliness with you."_

As the last few beats of the song wound down Remy took a deep breath, not daring to take his eyes off her as even with her hands covering her face he knew enough from the emotions coming off her she was smiling. And that made it all worth it. The sudden need to be next to her tugged at something inside him. Too loud to ignore it and unable to stop himself Remy began to climb the wall of the mansion, easily finding hand and feet holds that others would over look. Quickly ascending the building he found himself at her window before he knew it, hanging from outside of it with one hand resting in her room to brace his weight as her hands lowered from her face, the blush fading back to its natural paleness. Wrapping his free hand around the back of her head Remy pulled her in for a kiss, her own hands coming up to cradle his head as so focused on each other they didn't register the ever happening 'Aww' from the girls. Pulling back he allowed his forehead to rest against hers, both catching their breath.

"Ah can't believe yah just did that."

"Ah can't believe Ah just did dat." He admitted.

"Hey!" Someone cried from outside. "Is that my CD player?"

----

Watching as Remy finished the climb into the window Ororo couldn't help but sigh, half out of relief as she was sure one day Remy was going to take a fall from all the times he had scaled the outside of the mansion without anything anchoring him to the building, the other half because like Rogue she had noticed his tense posture, the nervousness of his actions and despite that he had pushed through it just for Rogue. And a tiny bit of her admitted the sigh was towards the gift itself. While she had never been as close to Rogue as she had with some of the other students Ororo felt a connection between her and Remy, even if she was unsure what had drawn them together as friends. He allowed her to relax and not have to act the part of a role model teacher like she did the rest, joking with her in a way no other did, including his favourite nickname for her: Stormy. In a way she felt the need to care for him the way an older sister would, something he loved to tease her about and saying she was as bad as his Tante Mattie at times.

"That was truly wonderful."

"He was off key."

Smiling at the comment Ororo turned to the man behind her, lying back on her bed, the top half of his uniform thrown across one chair as he lowered his hands from his ears. "Logan, it is about the thought, not the actions."

"You don't have sensitive hearing." He shot right back, lifting himself long enough from the bed to confirm the sound of footsteps outside was Ray having rushed out of the mansion to retrieve his CD player. "Gumbo needs lessons."

"He is doing a wonderful and loving thing."

Snorting at this Logan gave a roll of his eyes. "Wonderful? It's flowers and crap like that. Didn't thing Gumbo was that much of a sissy."

"Logan!" She scolded. "He is doing it out of love, for someone he loves dearly. Rogue is a lucky girl."

"Rogue should hit him across the state line." As an afterthought he gave a curse, moving to stand and grabbing his uniform shirt.

Confused by the sudden change in him as he pulled the shirt over his head Ororo stepped away from her high view in the attic of the mansion. "What is wrong?"

"Gambit climbed the wall didn't he?"

"Well, yes, but he always does."

Turning to narrow his eyes at her at the fact she didn't get the point a growl entered Logan's next words. "Into Rogue's room."

Sighing as she saw where it was heading Ororo placed her hands on her hips, quirking a brow up at him. "Logan, they are old enough to do what they want, leave them alone tonight."

"Hell no."

"She's not your daughter Logan, stop acting like she is."

Shaking his head and dismissing the comment he opened the door of her room. "I'll be back soon."

It was Ororo's turn to shake her head as her eyes narrowed. Why couldn't he just let Rogue and Remy be? He had been hard on the boy ever since he had entered the mansion, and it had only increased after Rogue and his relationship went beyond friendship. "Do not bother Logan. Goodnight."

Frowning in confusion the look on Ororo's face left no room for argument and as he closed the door behind him Logan swore. He would never understand women.

----

**AN:** If you haven't already read it on my main page…:

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**HELP NEEDED:** Ok people, I am in trouble and I need serious help. Help me to help you.

**My main resource for X-Men: Evolution has closed down online**, meaning I have loss access to videos of the episodes. This means I now have no detailed sources to take information from for my writing.

Until I can find a new source work on **Cubi and Guilds may be on hold** during the chapters that take place in different episodes of the cartoon, as well as future writings.

**Help me out!** Please message me any good site where I can find episodes to watch or even download. I have the first season on DVD as well as the first four episodes from the second yet no others of season two or any of season three has made it to New Zealand. Later next year I am planning on ordering more from Amazon but until then I have nothing to use as a source.

**Help me out so I can keep writing!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Authors Notes:** Couldn't think of a chapter title for this so thus it shall be known as The Chapter Without A Title. Or tawct backwards.

The term 'girl porn' for romance books I first heard on Friends from Joey and instantly loved his wording, using it ever since when talking about those kind of books.

----

**Chapter Eight: TCWAT**

**February 8th**

Thumping down the stairs Kurt followed his nose, almost feeling like he was floating on the smell wafting through the air, or maybe he had just been watching too many cartoons with the New Recruits lately. But at this moment he felt like he was in one, the scent in the air so amazing that his overacting saliva glands were ready to pour out of his mouth like a waterfall. Almost levitating to the kitchen door and pushing both palms against it to swing it open it only swung so far before snapping back violently, knocking Kurt out of his daze. Trying once again he pushed against the wood, and once again it clicked right back into place. Getting steadily annoyed with this he leant a shoulder against the door, leaning his weight into it until a cry tore from his throat as a head suddenly appeared in the middle of the wood.

Glaring as darkly as she could Kitty kept her narrowed eyes on him. "Go away."

"Kitty?"

"Go away!"

"Vhat's going on in dere?" Kurt asked, trying to push at the door again but stumbled backwards to regain his balance when his hands phased half way through it. "Vhat zmellz zo good?"

"Oh no, no no no!"

"No vhat?!"

"No being," Searching for the right word Kitty's eyes stared up at the ceiling for a moment before continuing. "You."

"Being 'me'?"

"Yes!" She cried. "The food isn't for you."

"But it zmellz zo good." Kurt whined.

"Well, too bad." Kitty shot right back.

"But Kitty-"

"No buts!"

"But-"

"No!"

"But-"

"NO! And no teleporting either!" She snapped at the idea before he could even get it in his head.

Sighing as he felt his stomach rumble at the delicious smell still coming from within Kurt tried again to find a way to step around the Kitty head and into the kitchen, but she matched each of his movements in a strange decapitated head effect kind of way. "Vhy not?"

"'Cause, like, Remy is making something for Rogue."

"Remy?" He asked then it hit him. "Oh, dat makez more zenze. It couldn't be your cooking."

"What!" It was Kitty's turn to shriek. "You saying I can't cook?"

"No no no no! Dat'z vazn't vhat I meant!"

"Then what!"

"Ah, ah," Racking his brain for an answer Kurt took a shot. "'Cause it… uh… zmellz too zpicy, too Cajun to be your cooking?"

"Oh, well that's ok then." Her answer getting a silent sigh of relief from the blue teen. "But you still can't come in."

"Fine." Kurt pouted, feeling rather dejected.

Kitty's glare returned. "I mean it, you port or sneak in somehow and I will totally phase your head into the wall of Logan's room and leave you there."

Stepping away from the door he held his hands up, showing his defeat. "Ok, ok, I'll go."

"Good." She spoke, keeping her eyes on him the entire time until he disappeared back around the corner. Pushing her head out of the door with her palms resting on the other side of the door Kitty spun around. "Got rid of him."

Looking up from his place at the stove Remy shot her a smile. "Ya make a fine bodyguard petite."

Beaming at the praise she hopped back up onto her pervious seat on the kitchen bench. "You sure there's nothing I can do?"

Hiding a cringe at the idea of Kitty 'cooking' he forced another smile. "Dis be Remy's gift to Roguey, not ya's."

"But-"

"Kitty," He turned his eyes onto her. "Remy tryin' to make dis special for 'is chèrie, it wouldn't be fair if ya 'elp."

"I guess." She sighed, looking over the simmering food and mixture of food and utensils scattered around the preparation area, including the amount of used dishes. "I could, like, start washing."

Turning the idea over in his mind, trying to picture if there was anyway she could ruin what he had spent hours making, Remy gave a nod of his head, unable to see how she could sabotage – even unintentionally – his gift, "Merci." The sound of running water hitting his ears a moment after she scooted herself off the counter.

"So, like, where are you guys even going to eat without getting in the middle of a food fight or end up with your plates totally frozen over or something?"

"Don't ya worry dat, dis Cajun got it all figured out."

----

**Later.**

"Whah the hell are we on the roof Cajun?" Rogue questioned, standing at her place on the very edge of the building and watching as her boyfriend pulled himself up, her toes sticking over the building in a way that for someone who couldn't fly would be suicidal.

"It be day number eight."

Rolling her eyes at his answer she gave a sigh, "That didn't explain a damn thing, and yah know it." Watching him out of the corner of her eye as he calmly made his way around the roof, disappearing from sight over the crest. "Cajun, where yah got to?" She called out after several minutes of him not reappearing. Still not getting an answer Rogue turned and followed after him, coming up short as he came into view with a basket in hand.

"Dinner?"

Picking up her open jaw Rogue watched him hold out a hand to help her take a seat, which she ignored. "Yah brought meh up here for dinner? And what the hell is with the picnic basket?"

It was Remy's turn to sigh. "Kitty's idea, she wouldn't let me get away with not usin' it. 'nd Remy brough ya up 'ere 'cause it be quite. Non kids runnin' 'bout, belle atmosphere, natural lighting," Motioning to the moon and star lighting that lit up the rooftop. "Just ya 'nd dis gorgeous Cajun all to yaself."

She raised a brow at him calmly as he seated himself and patted the spot next to him for her to join him, "It's a picnic." A note of disgust in her voice. Picnics were not her thing. The whole stereotype of them with their cliché preppy, sunny, cheap romance novel feel just rubbing her completely the wrong way, and by the look on Remy's face he knew this.

"It ain't."

"It is."

"It ain't."

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest, still refusing to sit. "Food, outsahde, in a basket-"

"Dat was Kitty's idea." He interrupted. "'nd it's not. If it was, dere would be da checked cloth."

"Fahne." She finally gave in and dropped down onto the roof, crossing her legs underneath her. "But if this is a picnic Ah'm flyin' off and leavin' yah."

"It ain't." Remy said once again, a smile on his face now she was next to him and began to unpack their meal, but came up short as soon as he opened the basket and cursed. Glancing over his shoulder Rogue let out a snort of a laugh as he glared over at her.

"Guess Kitty decahded we needed that too."

Pulling out the dreaded white and red blanket rather violently with disgust Remy's eyes narrowed as it took on a magenta glow, the charge only leaving as her hand came to rest over his.

"We don't need Logan runnin' up here to blame yah for blowin' something else up."

Sighing in defeat he dropped it behind them. "Ah'm goin' to kill 'er."

Folding the blanket and using it to support her back as she leant back on her elbows Rogue's smirk softened. "The girl can't help it, she lives in a permanent fantasy world thanks to those crappy romance novels she reads. Ah swear, if Ah ever get mah hands on this Joan Alhdaah Ah'm goin' to kill her."

It was Remy's turn to laugh hard enough he had to catch the container of food he nearly dropped, only gaining a strange look from his girlfriend. "Ya've 'ready tried."

"What?"

Still grinning but regaining his composure Remy went on. "'Joan Alhday' be Johnny."

"What! As in more-lahkely-to-trah-and-melt-the-computer-with-his-lighter John? Pyro?"

Chuckling again he nodded. "It was da only thing to distract 'im from fire. We just 'ad to stop 'im from doin' book signin's. Mag's wouldn't of been 'appy if one of 'is 'terrorists' were seen sellin' books to non-mutants."

"That and he would of trahed to burn his signature into the books." Thinking it over Rogue's brow creased in memory. "It does explain a few things. Lahke whah the main gahy always seemed obsessed with fahre, and some of the characters do seem lahke mutants."

"Ya've read dem?"

"What?" She asked before realising what she had said. "No!"

A smile slowly appeared on his face. "Ya 'ave."

"No ah… maybe one… or two." She admitted to as her glare returned at the look he was giving her. "What? Don't look at meh lahke that!"

"Thought ya didn't like 'romance' novels." His grin still in place as he emphasised the 'romance' bit.

"Shut up Swamp Rat. And Ah didn't read them for that."

"W'at for den?"

"… They're detailed."

"Detailed? Ohh, girl porn." His smile even larger than before, if that was possible.

Her glower just darkened along with the blush on her face as she hit his shoulder, holding back the majority of her strength so not to really hurt him. "Shut up. It not lahke Ah own them, Ah just borrowed them from Kitty. Yah spend 'bout six years without touch and yah mahnd starts to work to make up for it."

Leaning over towards her and just stopping before her lips Remy's smile softened, "'nd for dat dis Cajun is grateful for dat dirty mind of ya's." Claiming her mouth a moment later and a short sweet kiss.

"Charmer." She teased, her own smile returning once again. "So where's this food?"

----


	9. Chapter Nine

**Authors Note:** I'm going to say the same as I have done in my Cubi story considering some of the comment I have gotten: This story will continue no matter how long I take to update. I don't believe in ending a story unfinished. That goes for all multi chapter stories I have up and will have up. No matter how long I take to update…

**Thankies to:** Aisyy; FluidDegree; Ishy (we all would like a Remy, but in the end he does belong to Rogue, oh and I suggest as a less 'romantic' form of books, try Dark-Hunters. There's enough blood and fighting in there to make it seem like less of a romance and keep up an 'I don't read sappy romance books!' attitude for the reader. Plus hot guys in skin tight leather. Mmmm); NaijaStrawberrie; Cerdwyn3; PetiteDiale; Chica; cooltangarine; enchantedlight; Hazel-Buttafly (yes, I wouldn't put that past Logan either, it is always fun to write him as the over protective father like figure, especially for Rogue); Anya Maximoff (and my condolence for being part of Buckethead's family P); and gambitfan85.

----

**Chapter Nine: Dum dum dummmm**

**February 9th**

With her fork at her lips Rogue paused in taking a mouthful of the leftovers from her 'Valentine' dinner last night to finish her latest sentence in her journal to go with the sketch she had just finished, sitting peacefully at the kitchen table from just missing the breakfast rush. She had timed it well enough so that she would have the room to herself yet not had to worry about the table being a mess of toast, cereal, juice, milk and bacon remains that normally happened after each morning meal. Popping the spicy meat into her mouth her coffee mug took the place of her fork a moment later, eyes not lifting from her scribble as the kitchen door swung open for the new occupant. An object fell onto the paper and Rogue raised her gaze as Remy dropped down into the seat next to her, stealing her fork and began picking at her re-heated meal. Licking her lips clean of any trace of food she raised a brow at the item: a long thin black velvet box that was the normally used for holding jewellery, in this case, a necklace.

"That it?" She asked, surprised at how simple he was making this days gift.

"Dat's it."

"No moonlahght, no candles, no music, no kids with cardboard attached to their chests?"

"Nope. Just ya, 'nd Remy, 'nd dat." He said, watching her the entire time she watched the item sitting in front of her untouched.

Putting down her cup and pen she took the box into her hands, turning it over a couple of times, all the while peeking out of the corner of her eye at him as she opened it and looked inside. A slow smile appeared on her face as her breath caught in her throat, tracing a finger over the object inside before turning to him. "It's beautiful."

"For a belle girl." Taking the choker Remy stood and waited behind her as she removed the dog collar already around her neck, replacing it with the new leather strap. Tracing the line of the black band around to the front he bent and pressed a kiss to her temple from behind, fingers resting over the red and silver-white metal that sat at the front of her throat. Rogue own fingers came up to join his, following the Q embedded in the red heart, the symbol of it so strongly linked to her for him since their first 'trip' down to New Orleans those couple of years ago. More than once he had made it clear she was now his Lady Luck, and thus her sign belonged to Rogue.

So caught up in their moment as Remy tilted her head back to cover her lips with his that they both were unaware of their audience, the head of the girl disappearing back through the wall as she gave a squeal and ran down the hall to her own audience. Suddenly phasing through one of the rec rooms wall and half scaring Amara to death Kitty positioned herself in the middle of the room, quietly grinning as she waited for the group to completely focus on her.

"A necklace. A choker with a Queen of Heart image on it."

A moment of silence took over all the girls to soak in the information and shared a similar look of misted over eyes at the mental image before as with the days before a joint 'Aww' filled the room. It had became a new daily event, to find out what would happen in the next day in the 14 if it wasn't as public as the flowers or singing and as each day went on they found their discussions become not so much about what the couple did but what their partners didn't do.

"It's all so romantic." Jubilee sighed, her eyes misted over until she snapped herself out of it from a memory that made it through the haze of her brain. "Unlike Bobby, did I tell you what he thought was a poem!? And then he was only worried about his game!"

"Ha!" Tabby snapped out from lounging over one of the chairs, her leg thrown up over one arm and another over the back as her head hung off the seat towards the ground. "Pie's idea of romance is foreplay."

That got a laugh from all as Amanda sat amongst the girls today, having been stolen the instant she had entered the mansion to spend some time with Kurt by Kitty and dragged into the little debate. It was quickly explained to her what was going on and she felt a bit bad for the girl's boyfriends at the way they kept going on about what they hadn't done. She admitted, what Remy was doing for Rogue sounded more than nice but the fact she could just spend time with Kurt was all she needed, but the more time she listened to the girls the more she wouldn't mind a few of the girls suggestions. No one had ever given her flowers before…

"It all would be nice." Jean admitted, having joined Kitty's little group after the whole incident with Scott, even if she did feel the girls were taking this all a bit far. She loved the man but sometimes he could be so dense even with their link. "Even something simple, like flowers-"

"Even if they didn't explode!" Amara interrupted as she dropped into the couch next to Jubilee, more than ready to get into the act even if she was single for the 'holiday'.

Jean let out a chuckle. "I would prefer if they didn't."

"Or the dinner! And in moonlight!"

"That thing with Jamie was kind of cute."

"Don't forget the dancing!"

----

"Amanda? Amanda?" Peering in one of the room Kurt ported further down the hall to check through another doorway, sighing in frustration at finding it empty. It had been over an hour since he last saw her, having met up with her close to the school to avoid her parents realising where she was heading, still not able to recover from their first meeting nor the incidences that showed to the world what he really was. They had a whole day planned and he should of known better than to bring her back to the mansion as the moment they stepped through the door Kitty had rushed pass, a quick explanation that Kurt missed most of and had phased his girlfriend through a wall before he could complain. Not that he didn't want Amanda to spend time with her friends which included Kitty he was just a bit selfish with their time together as it was so little, thus why he was now patrolling the halls to reclaim the rest of the day with her.

"What about the singing!"

A cry caught his ears from the rec room and moving closer he pressed his ear against the door after hearing several voices in there and knowing better than to walk into a room full of the Institute's girls.

"That was a bit much."

"No way!"

"Yes way! I'm surprised Rogue didn't butcher him in front of our eyes for that."

"Yeah, well it was embarrassing, but in a good way."

"There's no such thing."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he realised the subject of their talk: Rogue and Remy. It was starting to get sickening, even if he was glad his sister was happy. No guy should go to that lengths, but it did bring up thoughts of what he was going to do for Amanda for Valentines Day. He wanted to do something special, but the recent events were making something like flowers look plain and un-thoughtful. His stomach instantly plummeted as Kurt was able to recognize a laugh from within the room, cringing as the questions were turned on his girlfriend about him.

"So, what blue and fuzzy got planned?"

"Planned?"

"Ya, you know, Valentines and all that."

A bark of a laugh cut all the others off, the wood of the door not even able to muffle it. "He most likely will take you for gut bomb burgers!"

Laughter filled the room as Kurt felt his body deflate, tail dropping against the ground displaying his emotions as clearly as his face. Was that really what Amanda thought? Sure they didn't spend a lot of time together, nor was he the most romantic guy around or understand all American customs yet despite learning a lot from his house and team-mates, and knew he had that kind of image with his friends but he had hoped he never came across that way to her. She was more than special to him. Throughout everything she had stood by his side, even after the exposure that basically condemned all mutants to be the focus of the hatred in Bayville. And even before it all she had known and not gone running screaming after seeing his true form, only saying she liked the fact he was blue.

"Ya know, ya be a teleporter, not phaser."

Snapping his eyes up to the voice Kurt found Remy shooting a smirk at him as Rogue rose a brow in amusement, a touch of a smile on her own lips as they stood next to each other, Remy with her journal as with their hands linked she held a coffee cup in her other hand. Strapped loosely around one of her wrists was a second cuff and with a second look Kurt realised it was her normal spiked choker, it having been replaced with a new one that now sat at her throat. Not recognizing it as one she had worn before he could guess it was what the talk was about today, the new gift and his sadness instantly snapped to temper. This was the reason they were laughing about him in there, not because he couldn't do something special for Amanda but because Remy was showing him up. And it wasn't even the 14th!

"Ah donno," Rogue picked up to tease him. "If he keeps pushin' his head 'gainst the wall lahke that he mahght go through it."

Straighten the spine as far as the natural curve would allow him he turned and stalked away. "I vaw just looking for Amanda."

Watching him stomp down the hall in an invisible but clear to them cloud of anger the couple stood confused, surely their teasing hadn't been too much. Before being able to work out what had cause his emotion shift a bout of giggles got through the door Kurt had been listening had and Rogue gave a roll of her eyes, pulling Remy by the hand away from it as the last thing she wanted to do was face the group of girls.

His emotions too high to remember he could just port wherever he wanted to go Kurt trudged his way up the stairs towards the boys wing, muttering under his breath that even if someone could hear him wouldn't understand the German and he was in such a state it did not register he wasn't the only one in the hall until he bumped nose first into them. The mixture of momentums forced him backwards onto his tail, lifting a hand to his head as he felt he had just ran into a metal wall and upon glancing up saw he wasn't that far off as Piotr held a hand out to bring him back to his feet. At the Russian's side a brow hitched up behind Scott's glasses, the two having been in mid discussion until Kurt had tried to walk through them.

"Only Kitty can walk through people." Piotr spoke with humour despite the lack of it showing on his face, unaware that only made Kurt's mood worse as it brought up a reminder of Remy's joke, and thus the mutant himself.

Ignoring the hand Kurt got himself up and was ready to push past them until Scott dropped a hand onto his shoulder. "Hold on. You ok?"

"Fine!" He snapped, trying to pull away again but the grip of their leader stayed strong.

"You do not zeem dat vay."

Forcing himself to take a deep breath he gave his body a shake. "Nothing. It'z just…" Finding the two of them waiting for an answer with concern rather than anger Kurt snapped. "It'z just da girlz."

"Girls?"

"_Ja_, dey are going on about Rogue and Remy… again."

Making a few understanding sounds and nods of their heads as they got the basic understanding it was Kurt's next words that struck them. "And how ve are not doing da zame thingz."

"Wait." Scott held up a hand, pausing to make sure he understood what was being said. "'How we're not going the same things'?"

"_Ja_, like Remy iz for Rogue."

"What kind of things?"

"Da flowers, da cooking, da zinging, da poemz."

"That's ridiculous."

Snapping a hand out to motion downstairs Kurt let out a bitter bark of a laugh. "Den you go down dere and lizten! Dey are talking about it right now. How ve are not az 'romantic' az him."

"It's not even Valentines Day yet!" Scott stressed, trying to explain it to the teleporter as if that would change things.

"Tell dem dat!"

Having been just standing on the side and taking it all in Piotr spoke up. "Are you not happy for your team-matez? Remy haz cared for Rogue a long time, even back in da Acolytez, diz iz just how he zhowz it. He is quite," The large man paused, searching for the right word in English. He may have been in America for years but English was still confusing for him at times and with how some of the students failed at their own language he always wondered why they expected him to be able to understand it fully. "Exprezzional."

"Dat'z not da point." Kurt huffed. "He's making uz look bad!"

"I do not underztand."

"Vell, after all diz you think Kitty will juzt be happy with chocolatez or flowerz or painting or zomething?"

As the words sunk in Piotr frowned, the idea of Kitty not being happy with his gift having never even entered his mind. In his old team he was use to being the calm one, the one who gained less attention compared to Remy and John as the two were always pushing themselves into the spotlight and it had never worried him before. But the idea, the creeping concern that Kurt was right began to grow in his brain, wanting only for his girlfriend to be happy and after he himself confirmed that Remy was always one for theatricals it made Piotr wonder if he had done enough. The pervious days Kitty had been so excited for her best friend, would she be disappointed if she did not get the same display from him?

"It's-it's just ridiculous. Was Jean there too?"

"_Ja_."

"But-" Also unable to wrap his brain around it Scott tried to convince more to himself than them Kurt was wrong. "She's not like that. She's Jean, she pass all that. More mature."

"You zure about dat?"

Staring at Kurt's words he moved his mouth a few times, ready to tell that he knew his girlfriend and best friend better than that but they died in this throat, an inkling at the back of his head prodding that maybe he didn't know that. The other night when she had walked out on him he had been so focused on his reading but with further thought Scott realised his slip of the tongue far too late, but like Kurt his thoughts turned to what made Jean like that in the first place. The dancing, or more accurately the man who she had been watching and had made his gifts to Rogue so public: Remy.

Keeping a tighter leash on his temper compared to Kurt Scott straightened his spine, falling into leader mode. "Were all the girls there?" Getting a nod he turned back to the way he and Piotr just left from, heading back deeper into the boys' wing. "Let's tell the others."

----

**AN:** To echo the poor title for this chapter (I ran out of ideas): Dum dum dum! This can't be good for someone, and sadly I think their angers is directed at one poor little red eyed Cajun…


	10. Chapter Ten

**Authors Notes:** Deepest apologize for the lateness but if you read Cubi you will know why I have been distracted. If you don't, blame it on a site called DeviantArt and my account there. My mind has been on drawing not writing for awhile now, as I am overloaded with art items to do, including a few worth money irl. Along the same lines, expect my updates to be much like this next year, as I am enrolled to study and no doubt this will take up a lot of my time, again with art.

Day ten boys and girls and in this I actually have made a salute towards a wonderful little store I found when travelling in America: Road Kill.

This is a store found in the French Quarters of New Orleans, where I spent far too much money in but picked up some lovely pieces. Like Roguey, I am a Goth, and unlike Hot Topic this is Goth, not Punk with a little bit of Goth. I instantly loved the place and maxed out my credit card before heading off to the Vampire tour that night. The only sad part was I had to give up my umbrella I brought there because I could not fit it in my bag to fly back home (it was so beautiful, black with little red dices all over it) and because of my time in the store I missed out on going to the Voodoo shop famous in New Orleans.

Thankies as always to those who commented and have supported me during my writing of this, thank you for sticking with me while I have been taking far too much time between chapters.

----

**Chapter Ten**

**February 10th**

With her trench coat slung over one shoulder and blowing at a strand of hair that had plastered itself to her forehead with sweat Rogue stumbled out of the Danger Room with the rest of the team, ready to fall back into bed after a long hot shower.

She had awoken this morning to a strange sight, Remy's half of the bed empty. Now outside of training, missions and her wonderful breakfast in bed for the first day of this all her man tried to never get out of bed before ten in the morning. For someone who had so much extra energy to burn he hated mornings with a passion, even more than her. And since he was suppose to be part of this mornings training his absence hadn't gone unnoticed to her alone, part of her tempted to smack him silly as she was sure both Logan and Scott were taking their anger for him out on her and the others. But then again, most of the guys seemed extra grumpy today, but Rogue shrugged it off with them being worked extra hard.

Giving her pained muscles a stretch as she headed for the elevator to go and lock herself into her own private bathroom instead of the shared changing room ones Rogue shook her head. Leaning up against the buttons as if he had done nothing wrong Remy gave her a little wave and a grin, dressed for the day and with sunglasses already covering his eyes, a habit that was getting him jokes within the house about mimicking Scott.

"Where the hell were yah Cajun? Yah had trainin' today."

"Was da today? Mon mistake."

Poking a finger into his chest she leant her body into his. "Yah knew it, and yah know it." Pushing past him she hit the button for the doors. "Yah not bein' there pisses Logan off even more, then he takes it out on us."

Taking up her hand he pressed a kiss against her palm as they stepped into the lift. "Aw chèrie, forgive dis poor Cajun, 'e was gettin' ya next gift ready."

Rogue gave a roll of her eyes. "Remy."

"Don't ya 'Remy' moi, it ain't goin' to stop me." His hand slipped into the pocket of his jeans, tugging out his wallet and upon opening it held a card out to her. A credit card.

"What's that for?"

"Rogue, even ya should be able to recognize w'at dis is."

Her eyes narrowed at him with that, arms crossing over her chest. "Ah know what it is Swamp Rat, whah yah givin' it to meh?"

"Day ten, shoppin' spree for Remy's girl."

Rogue gave him a droll look at that and raised a brow before speaking. "Remy, yah know Ah ain't lahke Kitty and them, Ah don't do the mall and 'shoppin' sprees'." She even raised her hands to do the little air quotes with it.

With a grin still plastered on his face Remy leant his back against the wall of the lift as it raised them to the upper levels. "Remember dat store Remy took ya to in N'Awlins last time?"

"Road Kill?" She guessed, knowing he was referring to their trip post the whole kidnapping of her not long after the Acolytes had broken up. Remy had insisted on a proper trip for her down there, not one when they had to go dodging shots taken at them by Rippers.

"Oui."

"What 'bout it?"

"Well," Leaning towards her and dropping his voice as if it was some big secret his mouth traced over the curve of her ear. "As Remy 'ears, dey just opened a store in Bayville mall-"

"There's a Road Kill here?" She interrupted. "In Bayville? Their better than Hot Topic! No punk wannabes in there!"

"Exactly." His smile widened at her expression and he waved the card in front of her eyes, light striking the platinum surface of the plastic. "Still don't want it?"

Snatching it from his hold she held it to her chest. "Gimme!" But allowed her body to relax as she calmed herself, fidgeting with the card between her fingers. "Yah don't have to come, Ah know most gahys don't lahke shoppin'-"

It was his turn to interrupt her now. "Of course Remy will come! Just promise we stop in Victoria Secret on da way back."

Unable to stop a laugh at the leer he now shot over at her she gave her head a shake, she should of known better with him. "Deal." Running the tip of her tongue over her lips and reversing the situation Rogue slipped a finger into the edge of his belt, tugging his body to hers as she tilted her face up towards his. Her voice dropped to a husky whisper. "Ah do need an audience to see what will look better on meh. Green satin or black lace."

Remy let out a groan at the mental image she described. "Ya too good to dis Cajun chèrie."

"Now come on," Keeping her smile as the door reached the level she wanted Rogue tugged on his hand, pulling him with her. "Ah need some help washin' ma back."

"Ah'm all ya's."

----

**Later.**

A necklace? No. Teddy bear? No. Chocolates? Maybe. Candle? Flame. Fire. Red. Orange. Heat- Snapping his head to shake the idea from his mind John's brow creased, he had to concentrate now, not think of his own obsess- and yellow, and flickering and- No! He was shopping for Wanda, not himself. His jaw set in determination and head held high he marched through Bayville mall, hoping the shops and their contents would some how inspire him.

Lance, Freddy and froggy-boy were the lucky ones as even Tabitha had been dropping hints and prodding Pietro for his own show of affections for the upcoming day. Yet in saying that, with Wanda's current bad mood that was worse than normal, none of the Brotherhood was safe. Thus, John was here, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, set on his goal. He had even left his lighters at home to make sure his mind didn't stray from its task. But the problem was, even with being a writer on the subject he couldn't think of a single romantic thing for his girl that she would actually like. Wanda was so different to all girls he had known before, and while true not many stuck around for long as they couldn't handle him, they were relativity 'normal'.

He was tempted to blame his friend, much like Pietro was but John knew Remy enough to know he wasn't doing this to show him up, hell the guy properly didn't realise the stress he put on any other around him. He just wished he had stolen some of his old team-mate's charm and ideas on the subject of woman, since the Cajun never seemed short of them as an Acolyte.

And speak of the devil himself, sunglasses covering his eyes due to the crowd and as always sporting his coat he stepped out of a store that would make John raise a brow at any man in if it wasn't for his friends reputation.

"Didn't know ya were a cross-dresser mate."

Taking up his offered hand in a firm shake Remy chuckled at the joke, slinging the bag over his shoulder with 'Victoria Secret' stamped on the front of it. "W'at can Remy say, feels so good against 'is skin."

"Yah a sick sick man Cajun." A voice came from behind them, Rogue exiting the store and placing the credit card back into her wallet, another bag in hand. "John." But there was a touch more scorn than normal in her voice towards him, but generally being on semi-good terms with him and Wanda thanks to Remy's connection with the other ex-Acolyte.

Leaning towards Remy John raises his brows and whispered. "What I do?"

Answering in an equally hushed Remy said. "She found out ya be Joan Alhday."

"Oh." Taking a moment to turn it over in his mind he actually pouted over at the X-Woman. "You don't like my writing?"

"Ah don't lahke the fact Kitty lahkes yah writin'."

Another moment passed before John whispered to Remy again. "You're sheila's weird."

Laughing at this Remy gave a smile at Rogue's glare before switching to a safer subject. "W'at ya be doin' 'ere, ya ain't a mall rat."

John's shoulders slumped as he remembered his predicament. "I need to find Wanda something for Valentines, she's pissed mate, really pissed, even for her. And I have no idea what to get her!" Grabbing hold of Rogue's hands, almost making her drop the bags she was holding John's bottom lip actually began to quiver. "What do girls like you like?"

"'Girls lahke meh'?"

Recognizing the early signs of Rogue's temper rising, her eyes narrowing and one hip popping out to rest her fist against as she tugged herself free from John's grasp Remy cleared his throat, bringing the focus back to him and away from any oncoming disaster. "John," He raised a brow over his glasses, "Ya be a romance book writer." Leaving the sentence hanging.

"And?" John asked, not to sure on where this is going.

"Write her something Johnny! Personalize it. Merde, how the hell do ya sell so many when ya can't even manage it in real life." Remy gave a grunt as Rogue slapped her hand against his stomach.

"Yah'll think of something John, and if not," Reaching into one of the bags she carried she handed him a black card from one of the stores they had been to, a white skull matching the one printed on the bags. "Use that as a hint."

Getting a wave back from his friend as he threw an arm around Rogue's shoulder and made their way towards the exit John glanced down at the piece of paper. "Road Kill?"

----

**AN:** Sorry kids, there will be more updates in the new year once I am back from holiday, and hopefully I will get this one and Cubi finished in 2008… keep your fingers crossed for me…


	11. Chapter final goodbye

**Authors Notes:** Yes, I am sorry, my promise to always finish this… has been broken.

I want to explain myself. I'm now in my mid 20s and am over the bad fanfiction part of my life (I hope at least), I can no longer go on with writing stuff I now cringe that I have done in the past. I give a lot of praise for the old timers (heh) of X-men Evo on this site, well done to those still going.

But, life has gotten in the way. I now do art for Evo on my DA site, but no longer write for it. I have a diploma I am going for at the moment, and after that I will be working my ass off for travel money. On top of it all, my view on evo has changed since I last updated.

I am sorry to the readers BUT I will not take these stories down… as much as I would like to to hide the shame of my bad writing.

However! I thought the best way for me to go out, is to give you ALL the notes I made while writing this and upload them in one final chapter. Please remember, these are NOTES to myself… so some may not make sense.

I do hope this helps for you readers in some ways, and again apologize for this. I wish I could still keep going for you guys, but my heart isn't in it anymore.

Catch you guys on the net, and maybe even DA sometime.

----

**Chapter Eleven: **

**February 11th**

Personal movie day

----

**Chapter Twelve: **

**February 12th**

VIP to her fav club

----

**Chapter Thirteen: **

**February 13th**

Slave for a day

----

**Chapter 14: **

**February 14th**

_**REWRITE!**_

_**limo waiting for them, new dress, hires out an entire restruant for a night (money and connections), dancing at the restaurant, hotel at four seasons afterwards so they're away from the mansion for the night.**_

Entering her room Rogue raised one eyebrow at the large black box on her bed. Walking over she noticed the matching envelope resting neatly in the centre of the box with her name written in silver ink on the front.

"What yah up to now Cajun?" She muttered as she picked it up and tore paper open, unfolding the note inside, finding only four lines in the same silver calligraphy.

_Seven pm sharp_

_On the front steps_

_Wear what is in the box_

_Your Swamp Rat._

Shaking her head Rogue couldn't help but wonder what Remy had planned tonight, she was still getting over the last thirteen days and couldn't see how he could top those. She had never been one for this so claimed holiday so this had all be an overload. Curiosity for what was in the box on her bed over took her wonder as she eyed the container before placing the note back into the envelope and dropping it to her bed. Slowly she pulled on the green ribbon holding the lid on and removed both, gasping at the sight of the item inside.

"Sneaky Swamp Rat." Pulling out the dress a slow smile formed on her face as she studied it before holding it up to her form, it seemed a perfect fit. "Ah won't even ask how he knows mah sahze."

Starting at a form fitting green strapless corset the dress flowed down until it touched the ground, a split up the right hand side to mid-thigh level. In the box rested black elbow length gloves, stockings and matching high heel shoes. Spreading the dress carefully over her bed Rogue's eyebrows raised again at the other contents of the box, made up of some lacy and sexy yet very revealing lingerie in the same black as the accessories.

"Remy!"

----

As seven pm neared several occupants in the rec. room found themselves trying to pass the time as they waited for what the next event in the Cajun's plan was, as well as hiding from their partners. Scott, Kurt, Bobby and even the normally calm Piotr occupied the main pieces of furniture in the room, their fearless leader drumming his fingers upon the arm of the chair he sat, glaring into space behind his glasses. Jean had been given him the cold shoulder for almost a week now, despite his attempt to make it up to her tonight. Each male had their own version but with similar results. Even Piotr was annoyed with the situation after Kitty refused to talk to him, something that he didn't think she was capable of.

Just before the stroke of the hour they turned away from with own brooding at the sound of footsteps from the stairs, getting ready to take down Gambit if it turned out to be him. Instead they came face to face with a true angel, at least in appearance.

Dressed in the outfit provided to her earlier that day her hair was claimed by delicate curls that they natural fell in before she would tame them with hair product and a hair drier each morning - which she hoped everyone would over look as a styled look instead of guessing it was natural - and white spirals framing her face. Green eyeshadow matched the colour of her dress and emerald eyes that lay partly hidden behind heavy eyelashes. Around her neck hung the choker she received only a few days ago, the red and silver offsetting against the mass of green and black.

"What yah boys all starin' at? Never seen a girl all fancy before?" Rogue smiled down at them through her red lipstick, touching a gloved finger to the edges of her mouth to check she hadn't smudged the colour.

After a moments silence Piotr cleared his throat, realizing how rude it was with them staring at her. "You look lovely Rogue."

Looking up from adjusting her gloves the girl shot a dazzling smile at him as she finished descending the stairs. "Thank yah Piotr."

Second to find his voice Scott spoke up. "Where you going Rogue?"

"Not sure," She admitted, smoothing out the non existing wrinkles in her dress and just drawing the boys attention to how tight the material really was on her. "Ah was just told to be outsahde by seven." Looking to the clock she inhaled a breath quickly through her teeth, resulting in a light hissing sound. "And Ah'm goin' to be late if Ah don't go now." Rogue shot a wink in their direction before hurrying to the door. "Nahght yah'll."

All four of their eyes followed her as she disappeared out the door, only snapping out of their daze as it slammed close behind her. Pausing for a moment Kurt and Bobby rushed back to the rec. room, fighting over the best view out of the window.

"Bastard!"

"What is it?" Scott asked Bobby as he and Piotr joined the two younger mutants.

"It'z a limo! He got her a limo!" Kurt cried, his yellow eyes wide as he watched the pitch black limousine pull up in front of the steps, directly before his sister.

As the limousine pulled to a halt the focus of the topic for the last fourteen days stepped out of the car and held a hand out to his date, taking her gloved one in his as he moved to stand in front of her, bowing low to kiss her knuckles through the black fabric. A hint of blush covered her cheeks as Remy led her to the car, holding the door open for her to slide in before he joined her. The men at the window followed the veritcule with their eyes until it glided out of the gate and down the road.

"The girls are not going to let us forget this."

----

_**NOTE: change remy hair?**_

Sitting slightly more stiffly then she would of preferred - the tight corset didn't allow enough room for her to slouch - Rogue shot glances over towards her date and love. Remy had also dressed to impress like her but seemed much more at ease in his formal clothing. Fitted into a matching black suit of coat and perfectly pressed trousers he wore a dark red shirt underneath, the first two buttons left undone for a slight casual touch as his long hair was tied back neatly into a tight ponytail behind his head.

Smiling over at her Remy took her hand and kissed her knuckles again, rubbing his thumb against her palm as he noticed her studying him. "Quoi?"

"Yah use to dressin' lahka this, ain't yah?"

Looking down at himself he sighed. "Oui. Da Guild use to 'old balls 'nd Jean-Luc always made Remy dress up, even as a enfant. Remy 'ated it." (_child_)

Reaching out to brush the chunks of hair that had escaped his ponytail and fallen over his face Rogue returned the smile softly. "Yah look very handsome Monsieur LeBeau."

"'nd ya look belle Mademoiselle Rogue."

"So, yah goin' to tell meh where we're goin', or is it 'nother surprahse?"

He just grinned right back at her, answering her question in actions more than words as a 'no'. "It wouldn't be a surprise den chèrie."

----

back at the mansion, girls watching the limo go

"Remy thought a night away from da mansion would do us both good," Kicking the door closed with the tip of his shoe Remy locked it and walked up to wrap his arms around her waist from behind, slowly running his hands along the smoothness of her dress. "Non curfew, non petites runnin' 'round, non questions from da filles 'bout w'at 'appened, non Wolverine stalkin' da 'alls. Just us." He pressed a kiss through her hair and against the base of her ear along the jaw.

Rogue's body suddenly stiffened in his grip, her hands coming up to pull his from her body as she turned to face him, eyes narrowed slightly as if trying to figure him out. "Whah?"

"Quoi?"

Crossing her arms tightly over her chest she scanned his confused face. "Whah the hotel? By the tahme we got back almost everyone would be in bed and Logan is use to us by now." Rogue's expression instantly turned to one of shock and almost anger. "Is this 'bout sex?"

"Quoi?" He repeated, still trying to get of the first shock and process what was happening. "Non chèrie, non."

"It was, all of this, the whole Valentahnes thing, all to get meh in this hotel tonahght. Ah thought yah were bein' sweet and romantic, but Ah guess it's just a typical Remy LeBeau thing." She gave a snort of disgust. "Once a player, always a player, lahke a thief. Some things never change."

"No, Rogue," As Remy reached out to touch her again she pulled well out of his arm range, turning her back to him. What was happening? She never reacted like this before, well, in the beginning when she thought she was just a challenge to him because of her power and the ability to scare others away by her attitude - as much as that was true to start with - she did but not anymore. Their relationship was rocky to say the least in the beginning. As if it wasn't hard enough starting as enemies to go to team mates, friends and finally a couple the stress between the suspicion from the X-Men against him, her power and both of their pasts trying to catch up with them didn't help matter. But they worked at it! They made it work! "Remy didn't do it for dat. Je t'aime, dat's why."

"How can Ah believe that? Yah the master as playin' people Gambit."

"'Cause ya never fell for Remy's tricks?" A glare sent back at him told him this was **definitely** not the time for humour. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How could he convince her, to put all the emotions she caused him into words? It was impossible! She was his world, nothing else mattered apart from her. When Rogue was near all he could focus on was her. How to get a smile or laugh from those normally purple covered full lips, to bring a blush to her pale skin that no one else was capable of doing, getting a flash of emotion to those amazing emerald eyes, whether it was cause by anger or joy. Remy knew he didn't deserve her. She was well out of his league, a lowly thief devoting himself to an all powerful goddess that could crush him with her little finger without breaking a sweat. No, words could not express what she meant to him, nor could physical gestures, but he was willing to try.

Taking hold of her shoulders Remy slowly turned her body around to face him, but she stubbornly kept her head angled away him. Cupping her face between his hands he gently aimed her face up towards him. "Ah love ya Rogue 'nd Ah never meant dis to be taken any other way dan to show ya dat."

Lowering her eyes Rogue placed her hands over his ones as they rested on his face, pausing there for a moment before pulling them from her skin and taking a step back. "Let's just go to bed, Ah'm tahred," As he opened his mouth to speak she shook her head. "Please."

Remy's shoulders slumped but he slowly nodded. "Ok Rogue. Ah'm sorr-"

"Please Remy, don't." Turning her back on him again she pulled at the zipper on the side of the corset top.

Twisting away to give her some privacy Remy shrugged his coat off, walking over to place it on the back of the chair resting in front of a vanity and make-up mirror he lowered his head and forced his eyes close. Did all of this really come across as another way to get her into bed? The aim was the opposite! Well... ok, maybe not to not get her into the same bed as him but show her that it wasn't just physical, that the relationship was so much more important to him compared to the numerous meaningless ones he had been part of in the past. That he always wanted her in his life, not that he would have much of one without her.

Rubbing a hand over his face he heard movement from behind him, guessing she had slipped under the sheets of the bed to cover herself he turned back around, jaw dropping open at what waited for him.

"What? Can't a girl do something for her boy on Valentahnes?" Making her way over to him with an extra sway in her step Rogue she stopped right in front of him, slowly spreading her hands across his chest. "Well, man."

_**surpsied him by only wearing the stockings and garterbelt under her dress, nothign else.**_

**Chapter 15: Day After**

**February 15th**

_**get home by taxi, not as neat as when they left, gloves off, jacket off, etc.**_

_**rogue goes up to room but girls follow to try and get details, leaves remy by himself downstairs, throw coat onto kitchen chair (important so that way he doesn;t have cards for fighting)**_

_**meets up with males in house, as well as pyro and quicksilver, gets dragged to danger room to take on all the guys by himself, only has one deck of cards. ends just before they attack him.**_

----

**Authors notes: **And this boys and girls, was why I was going to up the final rating on the last chapter. Please excuse the personal notes to myself in this, I do that as I write, and the bad spelling. This wasn't spell checked. In fact, I haven't read this SINCE I wrote it ^_^ sorry about that.


End file.
